As Long As You're Mine
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Charlie Cutter liked things the way they were. But now that her mother, Helen, has returned can things stay the same? Can she compete with Abby and Helen for Stephen's affection while helping with the anomalies at the same time?  Stephen Hart/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't own Primeval. Fell in love with it and wanted to write a little something. Tell me what you think =)**

She crept down the stairs as quietly as she could. His back was still turned to her as he riffled through papers on the table. Stopping on the third stair from the bottom, she hopped onto his back.

"Jesus," he said catching her legs with his arms. The papers he was holding crumpled as he got a better grip. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack Charlie?"

"I would never do that Stephen. I like you too much," she said kissing his cheek.

"Oh good," he said with a smile and a little laugh. He dropped her legs as her arms slid away from his neck.

"So where's dad?" Charlie asked as she walked over to her father's desk. The shell her mother had left as a sign she was still living lay in front of a picture of her.

"Uhm I think Lester wanted to talk to him about something." Stephen continued to search through the pile of papers. "He found out about the pterodactyl from last week and is fuming. Saying how we are making things worse or some nonsense."

Stephen paused. He expected Charlie to go off on how Lester was being ridiculous. But she hadn't said a word. Stephen looked up to find her holding the prehistoric shell, turning it over and over in her hand. A smirk came across his face briefly. Stephen had always thought Charlie looked more like Helen but she had Nick's electric blue eyes.

Yet at this moment more of Nick came through in her. Charlie and her father got the same look whenever they thought about Helen. It was a mournful and confused expression. Now that Helen was back neither of them were exactly sure how to feel about her return.

_Damn you Helen for hurting them,_ Stephen thought as he watched Charlie.

"You okay?" he asked breaking the silence. Charlie quickly set down the shell.

"That's ridiculous. Lester needs to realize we are saving people," she said as if nothing had happened. "I mean if we weren't around, London would be in prehistoric chaos. If that's the way he wants it fine. The git."

"I think he is more upset that he wasn't told till now." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"So," she said examining a fossil on her father's desk. "Why didn't you go with him?"

Stephen picked up a couple papers, scanning over them. He shrugged as he said, "I think Lester trusts Nick more than me."

"Now that _is_ nonsense," she joked. Stephen chuckled. Charlie watched him as he took the papers he needed and placed them into his bag leaning against the messy bookcase. She always loved watching Stephen, the muscles moving under his shirt, the way he walked, how his eyes took in everything with one glance, his smile, the laugh lines at the corner of his mouth.

"Well I'm done here," he said taking one more glance around the room. "Why don't we go get some lunch?"

Charlie set down the fossil. "I told Connor I would meet him for lunch. You're welcome to join us."

Stephen made a face. "Is Abby going to be there?"

"She's at work Stephen," she answered feeling her heart sink a little. She loved Abby but hated competing with her for Stephen's affection.

"I didn't hear anything about an anomaly."

"No," she sighed. "The zoo. Abby works at the zoo."

"Oh right. Funny how I could forget that."

"Funny," she said walking over to the stairs. Charlie patted Stephen on the shoulder as she walked by. He caught her hand before she could leave.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

Charlie tried to mask the intense happiness her heart was thumping. "I don't know. I have a project I have to do for a class."

"Oh c'mon Charlie. We can eat take out and watch a bad Sifi movie. Like we used to," he said swinging her hand.

"I have that project…I don't know. We'll see. I shall try my best." She let go of his hand and continued up the stairs.

"You had better," he called after her. Charlie stopped at the top by the door. "If you don't I shall be crushed and heartbroken."

"Oh dear," she answered in mock concern. "Well then I had better come project or not."

"Good," said Stephen with a triumphant smile. "My flat at six then."

Charlie smiled before leaving. As she walked to meet Connor the smile grew wider. Her heart thumped with excitement. Of course there was no project and she just wanted him to beg a little. And it had worked. She would finally get the chance to hang out with Stephen alone on a date.

* * *

><p>"You have a date with Stephen?" Connor asked with a mouthful.<p>

"Well it's not an actual, official date really." Connor looked at her confused. "He didn't say the word 'date'. He just said, 'Have dinner with me tonight'."

Connor shook his head. "Be careful Char. He said the same thing to Abby and look how that turned out."

"That was a different situation Connor. He was dying and thought he'd never see her again."

"I'm just saying. I don't want you to get hurt. I mean it wasn't that long ago he went after Abby when he knew he had a girlfriend. Then he dumps that girl and now he's after you. He seems like a bit of a player." Connor finished off the pizza on his plate and picked up the cupcake he had been drooling for.

"Stephen is not a player Connor."

"You're just saying that cause you fancy him."

Charlie glared at the dino encyclopedia she called her friend. Just as Connor was going to bite into the cupcake, Charlie reached across and pushed it into his face. Frosting covered his nose and mouth. She laughed at his stunned expression. Licking some of the frosting off, Connor dipped his fingers into the remains of the frosting and smeared it on her cheek.

Her laughing stopped as Connor burst into his own joyous laughter. He shoved the cupcake into his mouth and handed her a napkin. Charlie smiled and handed him one as well.

* * *

><p>He knew he was being watched. Whoever was following him was keeping their distance but following him nonetheless. Stephen turned quickly to see who it could be. When he turned there was no one but the usual students and professors.<p>

"Hello Stephen." He tensed a little at her voice.

"Helen," he answered flatly. Turning back around, his eyes confirmed that she was actually standing in front of him and not some kind of dream. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Helen looked over to the smaller cafeteria. "A cold beer would be nice."

Stephen nodded and led the way. The both of them got a beer and sat at a table towards the back. Stephen didn't want anyone to recognize Helen. Thought it had been eight years and most of the people who knew her were gone. But still. Better to be safe.

"What are you doing here?" he voiced after a minute. Helen took a long sip and settled back into her chair. Stephen waited patiently.

"We have a serious problem."

Stephen raised his eyebrows. "_We_?"

"Yes we, Stephen. Now look there is a creature here and it needs to be dealt with."

"Welcome to the past few months of my life," he said raising his beer in a salute.

Helen shook her head. "This is like nothing you've seen before. I need to have a meeting with Lester and Nick."

"And you want me to set it up?" Helen nodded. "I don't know Helen. I don't think Lester trusts or likes me very much."

"It doesn't matter right now Stephen. He and Nick need to know what they will be dealing with. As do you. Can you do this for me?"

Stephen sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. Finally he sighed. "I'll do my best."

Helen smiled. The smile changed when she caught sight of her daughter out the window. Charlie was walking with another member of Nick's team. What was his name? Connor? Yes that was it. Helen watched as the two stopped close by and talked for a moment.

Stephen followed Helen's gaze. He ducked down in his seat, praying Charlie and Connor would not see him talking with Helen. They would surly think something was wrong and accuse him of scheming some evil plan with the undead woman. Looking across the table, he noticed Helen admiring her child.

"She's grownup nicely," Helen said in an almost dreamy voice. "She looks a lot like me at that age. Do you think she has any of my mannerisms?"

"Charlie has the fire and determination of you and Nick combined." Helen chuckled.

"She's a smart girl too. I have to say I am proud of her. Nick did right raising her." Helen looked away from Charlie and back to Stephen. He was watching Charlie from over his shoulder. Charlie was still talking to Connor about God knows what. Why wouldn't they walk on?

"Suppose you had something to do with that too," she continued, studying Stephen. Charlie hugged Connor before the two went their own ways. Stephen sat up in his seat with relief.

"Yeah I was around quite a bit when she was a kid."

Helen nodded and stood. "Lucky girl. Well Stephen I hope you come through for me." She bent down and kissed him. "I missed that."

"Thanks. Touched."

He sat there a little longer thinking. The meeting would most likely take place. Nick would listen to Helen, Lester might not. But then again should he even tell Nick about the meeting? What creature could it be that they haven't dealt with or seen before? What was Helen up to? Oh Helen. His mind began to think about the first time he sat in her class. The first time she told him to stay after class to talk. The first time they kissed. And the first time he felt horrible for hiding the afair from Nick and Charlie.

But as much as he hated to admit it, he missed her. And she missed him, or kissing him at least.

_No. No Stephen stop. It can't happen again. It won't. Stay away from Helen,_ he thought as he stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Charlie sighed as she looked from the book to her laptop. She read over her term paper, fixing things here and there as she found new information. Finished with that book, she closed it and got up to put it back. Standing in front of the bookcase, Charlie searched for another book she could use as a reference. Finally she found one and picked it up off the shelf. Charlie flipped through the pages, scanning for the perfect information.<p>

"Charlie," came a whispered voice. She looked up to see her mother looking at her through the gap in the shelf.

Charlie jumped, dropping the book. "God. What's wrong with you?"

Helen came around the bookcase to meet her daughter on the other side. She laughed as Charlie picked up the book. "Oh c'mon you used to love playing hide and seek with me."

"Yeah when I was four," she answered walking back to where she had left her laptop. "What do you want Helen?"

"Helen? What happened to mom?" She leaned against the desk as Charlie began to pack up her things.

"You haven't earned that title back yet." Charlie swung her backpack onto her shoulder and headed for the librarian's desk, book in hand.

"_Yet_? So are you giving me a chance?" she asked with a smile.

Charlie presented the book to the librarian. Helen waited by her daughter. "Well I'm getting the sense you're not going anywhere soon…" Charlie grabbed her book and headed out, Helen following. "You didn't answer my question."

"And what was that?"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you. Thought I'd come and check up on you. See how you are doing."

"So what you're playing the mother card now?" Charlie scoffed. "Please save it. I don't need it nor want it."

Helen stopped walking and looked at Charlie. "Where did this attitude come from? Is this something your father or Stephen taught you while growing up?"

Charlie turned to face the woman. "Leave them out of this. It's not them! It's you!"

People passing by began to look. Helen had a look in her eyes that said she wasn't done with this conversation. Charlie sighed and walked towards her mother. Walking past her and into an empty classroom, Charlie waited for Helen to follow. Once her mother had joined her, Charlie shut the door.

"You were saying?" Helen said sitting on one of the desks.

Charlie paced for a few minutes before speaking. "You never wanted a family did you?"

"Of course I did. If I didn't I wouldn't have married your father." She watched Charlie pace. "Charlie you know I want you and Nick with me. I told you that when you two came to find me. You both rejected me."

"You wanted us to leave everything behind! T-to what explore anomalies like some bloody family Robinson!" Charlie threw her hands about, looking more like Nick, as she spoke.

"Contrary to what you and Nick might think, I've missed the both of you." Helen got off the desk and walked over to Charlie. "Very much sweetheart."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Charlie backed away from Helen. "You've been playing with us. Showing up whenever you feel like it. Expecting us to be a happy family again. If you really wanted to be with us you would have come back the second you knew you could. And you didn't."

"Charlie you've seen it! You've seen that world. I had this opportunity and I couldn't pass it up. It's important to me."

"Did you ever think what was important to your ten year old child and husband? I was ten and I needed my mother." Charlie could feel her shoulders slump. It hurt to look at Helen and say these things out loud. The woman had given her life. But the spirit of her mother was long gone. Charlie headed for the door.

"I am still your mother!" Helen called after her. Charlie stopped just as she was going to open the door and spun around.

"No! You're not! My mother died eight years ago. You are just some image of her that I don't even know. And I'm sorry to say I don't wish to."

The door slammed shut behind Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby watched worriedly as her boss and two cops talked in the lion enclosure. Finally her boss came out, the cops taking a quick look around the enclosure for more evidence.

"What's going on?" she asked following her boss.

"Our male lion has gone missing." Abby gave him a questioning look. "I know, I know it's strange."

"How'd it happen? Did Gus leave the door open again?"

"No the door was shut. There is a break in the glass above."

Abby stopped in her tracks. The glass roof was broken in? And the doors lock from the outside. There was no way someone could airlift a fully grown, most likely angry, male lion. Things didn't add up. Unless…a different kind of predator was about. Abby supposed an anomaly could have opened around here. They seemed to pop up in other random areas.

Quickly she headed back to the enclosure. The cops were just coming out as she reached them.

"Did you find anything?"

"There was some blood," answered one of them.

"Whatever happened in there, a fight was part of it," chimed in the other.

Once the cops had gone Abby got her phone and called the two people she knew that could help her.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Connor showed up soon after Abby had called them. She explained what had happened with little to no detail. They entered the lion enclosure to see Abby's boss talking to someone about fixing the glass roof.<p>

"They said some of the lions had been fighting," Abby said taking a look around the enclosure. "But none of them are wounded. Hadn't realized we'd lost one."

"So maybe you guys put it down somewhere. Forgot where you left it," Connor said with a smile. "Happens all the time." The two girls looked at him, unamused. The smile slipped from Connor's features. "Just trying to lighten things up."

Charlie rolled her eyes. Looking around her she caught sight of something. She tugged on Abby's sleeve and pointed to the ground. The three of them bent down to take a closer look. On a leaf nearby was some spattering of blood.

"Looks like something got wounded," Charlie said keeping an eye on Abby's boss and the workers. Connor dug inside his jacket and pulled out a swab.

"Could it be a creature attack? Is there an anomaly around here?" asked Abby. She prayed she was wrong and that this was all some kind of practical joke.

"Who knows? I'll take it back and have it tested." Connor quickly shoved the swab back into his jacket as a worker passed by them. "There's no other proof is there? All you've got is a missing lion. Maybe he just ran away to join the circus."

"Oh whatever," Abby said shoving him. "Don't laugh at him Charlie. You'll only encourage him."

Charlie tried to hide her smile but was still visibly shaking with laughter. Connor smiled. Good, at least someone found him funny. The three of them left the enclosure with nothing else to find besides the blood.

"I'll run by the Home Office and have the blood tested," Connor said as the two girls walked him back to the car. "Hopefully they'll have an answer for us."

"Right. Well I don't know about you two but I am ready to forget this day and unwind," said Abby, her spirits picking up. "I think we should head for the pub."

"I'm all for it," Connor agreed.

"You coming Charlie? I've been trying to teach Con how to talk to women. It will be fun to see him in action," she said linking her arm with Charlie's.

"I can't. I'm having dinner with Stephen." That caught Abby's attention. Suddenly all her focus went to Charlie. She untangled her arm from the other girl.

"You have a date with Stephen?" Connor stood by and watched as jealousy began to slip over Abby. If only that jealousy were for him instead of the good looking professor's assistant.

"Yup Stephen and I have a date." Connor gave Charlie a look.

"But you told me…" he began. Charlie nudged him before he could say anything else.

"Wow," Abby said flatly. "When did…_this _happen? I didn't think you and Stephen liked each other in that way."

Charlie nodded. "He asked me out earlier today actually."

Abby nodded slowly. "Well. Have a good time. Connor I'll be home later and we'll go out."

"Right," he said as Abby turned and went back to work. Once Abby was gone, he turned on Charlie. "What was that? You said it wasn't a date."

"I know! I don't know what happened Connor. It…it just felt good to have Stephen-power over Abby. Oh God am I a horrible person?"

"Yeah a little."

"Oh God I know!" Charlie covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>The two watched as Claudia, Nick, and Stephen flied out of Lester's office.<p>

"My dad was acting really strange when we got back. Something weird is going on." Connor turned away from the window, unfolding a newspaper.

"What else is new?" He began to scan the paper when he came across an article about the missing lion. "Oh I almost forgot. The blood test came back," he said excitedly.

"Already?"

"Mmm. Most of it was from a lion but some of it was from a bat."

Charlie shrugged. "Bats get everywhere. Not that surprising. The lion probably ate it."

"Yeah," he said slowly. Well there went his exciting theories of mutant bats. "But it had really weird DNA." Some of the hope returned in his voice. "Said they'd never seen anything like it before."

"What does that mean then?" Charlie put mock interest into her voice to match his. Connor noticed it, turning his attention back to the papers.

"I don't know," he answered a little sourly. "You sure are on a mean streak today Char."

Her shoulders slumped. She didn't mean to be but she also hadn't tried to stop herself. Charlie sighed. She hated it when she got like this. Every time she snapped at a friend for no reason or made some horrible comment she felt like that part of her belonged to Helen. It made her heart ache to think she was anything like that woman.

Just then Connor's phone went off.

"Hey Abby. We're at Home Office. Why is something wrong? Your boss has gone missing?" Connor and Charlie turned towards each other, confused looks on both their faces. "They just stepped out with Lester. Look it might be nothing."

Charlie moved closer so she could hear what Abby was saying. Connor brought the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker.

"…all his stuff. And his car is still here too," came Abby's voice. "I'm telling yea something is going on. I think Nick, Stephen, and Claudia need to know about it."

"Alright we'll call them and let them know," Charlie chimed in. "Once we get to them we'll meet you at the zoo yeah?"

"Yeah," came Abby's short answer before the dial tone.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't already know what this is about?" Lester accused while the four of them waited for the elevator.<p>

"What does that mean?" Nick asked in a tense voice.

Lester raised his eyebrows. "Well she's your wife as you like to remind us so often."

"Helen saved my life," interrupted Claudia. "So we should give her some credit for that." Stephen nodded in agreement. "And if there is something she knows that we don't…"

"She could be leading us into some kind of trap," Lester pointed out. The other three just looked at him. "Alright fine. We'll do it her way. But if I'm right and this is a trap, then she goes right back on the wanted list."

The elevator arrived and Lester and Claudia stepped in. Nick and Stephen stayed behind for a few more minutes.

"Have you told Charlie about any of this?" Stephen asked. Nick shook his head.

"She doesn't need to know what's going on just yet. I don't want Helen putting certain ideas into my child's head."

Stephen crossed his arms and watched Nick pace. "What ideas are you talking about?"

"I just…I don't want Helen to take Charlie away from me. She has a way of spinning stories to make something seem so glorious and worthwhile." Nick ran a hand through his hair. "Its how she used to get Charlie to do chores or eat certain foods when she was little."

Stephen put a hand on Nick's shoulder. "I don't think you have to worry about Charlie. She's not a little girl anymore Nick. And I'm pretty sure she has made up her mind about Helen."

Nick nodded. "I hope you're right Stephen."

The two of them met Lester and Claudia downstairs at the car. Together the four of them drove to the meeting spot Helen had chosen. It wasn't long before she arrived.

"You have a serious creature incursion," she said by way of greeting. "A highly evolved ambush predator. Intelligent, adaptable, and ruthless."

Claudia placed her hands on her hips. "If there was a creature on the loose we'd know about it."

"You do know about it," Helen said staring down the other woman. "At least three people have vanished in the last few days."

"Missing," corrected Lester.

"Killed," confirmed Helen. "The creature has a lair nearby somewhere. It's taken them for food."

"And how do you know that?" Nick spoke up.

Helen looked to her husband. "Because it nearly got me too." She thought she saw a flash of worry in his eyes. But it was only a quick flash and then it was gone.

"So what is it?" voiced Stephen.

Helen hesitated. "It has no name." Stephen shook his head. It looked like Lester might have been right.

"Then which era is it from?" pressed Nick. Helen shook her head as she walked closer to her husband.

"It doesn't come from any era." Nick's brow stitched together in confusion. "At least not one that can be identified yet."

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

Helen placed her hands in his shoulders. "Yes you do. Nick you knew it had to happen one day. You've know it ever since you stepped into the past."

She watched as sudden realization came over him. She nodded and waited for him to press forward.

"The future?" Stephen, Claudia, and Lester all looked at each other. "Are you saying we're being attacked by a creature from the future?"

Helen stepped back from him, a little knowing smile on her features. Nick and Stephen exchanged fascinated and worried looks. Just then Stephen's phone went off.

"What is it Connor? Yes we know about the missing lion." Pause. "Abby's boss has gone missing? Wait slow down."

Nick looked to Helen. She shrugged and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'What did I tell you'.

"Alright. Alright we'll get there as soon as we can," Stephen finished.

"We'd better get down there," Helen said adjusting the straps on her backpack. "This thing is extremely dangerous. It has an almost supernatural way of tracking its prey. It could be watching us and we'd never know."

Helen began to head off, the others following after her.

"If it's so clever how did you see it?" Claudia asked catching up to Helen.

"I discovered it just after a kill. Its defenses were down and didn't expect me."

"Alright so what does it look like," Nick asked taking out his phone. If he could get a description he could text it to Charlie and tell her to be on the lookout.

Helen thought for a moment. "Like a great ape, but bigger. It's faster and a lot more agile."

Lester pinched the bridge of his nose. This was getting even more ridiculous by the minute. Was she seriously saying they should be worried about some fast, furry, monkey?

"Now wait a minute," Nick said hesitating in the text to his daughter. "How do we know that this isn't some kind of lost species that got erased from the evolution records?"

Helen shook her head. She expected Nick of all people to trust her on this. "No Nick. This is not like any beast from any prehistoric era. The only explanation is it strayed from a future anomaly and into a prehistoric one and then came into ours."

"You know I'm _really_ starting to regret not staying in Management Consultancy," Lester said as they reached the car. "So now it's the future as well is it? And apparently we can't do a damn thing about it. Peachy."

"How did it get here?" Claudia asked. Helen looked to her.

"Are you accusing me?"

"Well you did say it was after you. It could have followed you through could it not?" Helen raised her eyebrows.

"So you _are _accusing me." Claudia crossed her arms. "Look I just found out it was loose when I got back. The first thing I wanted to do was help as much as I could."

"How public spirited of you." Lester managed to crack a smile. Helen returned the gesture.

"Alright," sighed Stephen, "look we need to get down to the zoo. If it is on the loose we need to warn the kids."

"Right then. Stephen you go warn the three Stooges," Lester said taking authority. "The rest of us will wait at Home Office for more confirmation."

"Someone should get in touch with the zoo," Nick said. "Just to let them know something dangerous is out there."

"I can do that," volunteered Claudia. Nick smiled at her. Helen looked between the two. Something was going on here. Did Nick have feelings for this…this civil servant?

"Good. Now Helen where can we reach you?" Lester asked.

"At my house," she said looking to Nick. "Of course."

Helen smiled at him lovingly. Nick shrugged and forced a smile back. Claudia crossed her arms. This was not good.

* * *

><p>As Stephen drove he called Capt. Ryan. He told him to meet at the zoo with as many men as he could gather. It was better to be safe than sorry at this point. Finally making it to the zoo, Stephen asked five people where Abby was before he got an answer.<p>

He found her down in the water enclosure. Abby stood at the glass watching the sea lions swing back and forth. He had to admit she looked rather lovely in the blue light that was coming from the tank. Stephen wondered if he should say anything, but he didn't want to disturb her.

Figuring she should get back to work, Abby pushed away from the glass and bumped into someone. She jumped and hit Stephen in the chest.

"Don't creep up on me like that!"

"I wasn't creeping," he answered moving up to the glass. He tried not to smile at her startled expression. "I was walking. Normally."

Abby laughed. "Yeah sure." She swept a hand through her hair.

Stephen looked from the sea lions back to her. "You alright?"

Abby looked up to see him standing rather close. Her breath caught. "Why shouldn't I be?"

He took in a breath before speaking. "There's a creature here. We think it killed the lion and maybe your boss."

"Oh God."

"The others will be on their way after sorting things out with the zoo."

Abby shifted her weight. "You came here on your own just cause you were worried about me?"

Stephen smiled, making her smile in return. "You and the other two Stooges. Where are Charlie and Connor?"

Abby's hopes sunk a little. "Dunno. Haven't seen them yet."

Suddenly Stephen's face went dead serious. He took Abby by the arms and pushed her against the wall of the tank.

"What are you doing?" she got out before he covered her mouth with his hand. Pressing a finger up to his lips, Stephen signaled for her to stay quiet.

"There's something down here," he whispered. Abby turned her gaze to where he was looking. A shadow passed by in the hall leading back to the zoo.

They stood there for a moment waiting to see. With a quiet thump the creature landed before them. Stephen's eyes went wide. Helen was right. This was like nothing they'd seen before. Thought it wasn't quite like the great ape he had pictured in his mind. The creature sniffed the air trying to get a sense of its surroundings. It took a few steps towards them, turning its head from side to side. Stephen wondered if it could sense them or not.

He supposed if it had, it would have attacked by now. It seemed to know the sea lions were about but didn't see them. Abby gripped onto Stephen's jacket as the creature took a few more steps closer. Suddenly the sound of footsteps came echoing down the hall. Capt. Ryan and his team came down the hall, guns aimed at the creature.

The creature hissed at the men before scrambling further into the enclosure and out of sight.

**AN: So what do you think? Good so far? What about Charlie? Please review =) **


	3. Chapter 3

"So we want to contain it," Claudia was saying to one of Ryan's men. "This way…"

"If you want to find its lair," interrupted Helen. "You're going to need dogs."

Claudia looked over at Helen with annoyance. "Dogs it is," she told the soldier. "Excuse me." The man left. Helen stood from where she had been sitting and walked over to Claudia. "You saved my life. Thank you. Although now I come to think of it, you left it rather late."

Helen shrugged. "Well you know. You were doing so well without me. It was only when Nick ran off I thought I should step in."

"He didn't run off," Claudia clarified. "He went to get help. He did everything he could to protect me."

"He's attracted to you." It wasn't a question.

Claudia felt a little speechless at Helen's frankness. "I have no idea."

"Well you obviously like him."

"That's really none of your business."

"Dose Charlie know?" Helen pressed. "I'd think she might have some objections."

Claudia turned towards Helen. "Charlie is a smart girl. She can figure things out for herself. And I have to disagree. I don't think she'd have any objections."

Helen cocked her head with curiosity. "You think you're close enough to my daughter to know her?"

"Yes I do," Claudia answered taking a step forward. "I have gotten close to Charlie. And I have grown fond of her."

"They're still _my_ family," Helen answered in a tense voice.

"You left them! Remember?"

Helen studied the other woman. "You're his type. I can see why he likes you Claudia. Strong, independent, reasonably intelligent. And I'm sure Charlie likes you for the same reasons."

Claudia laughed. "Can we stick to the point? Tell me about the creature."

Helen nodded. "It's fast."

"You've said that already." Helen glared at her.

"It can camouflage itself in almost any environment. It's very highly adaptable which is bad news for us. Who knows," she said with a shrug. "Maybe that's how humanity ends. Becoming food for a new species."

Claudia tried to repress a shiver at that thought. Whatever this thing was they needed to find it and find it quick.

* * *

><p>Nick, Stephen, Connor, Charlie, and Ryan's men took the dogs and headed out into the woods surrounding the zoo. The creature's lair had to be somewhere very close.<p>

"What happens when we find this thing?" Capt. Ryan asked as they moved into the trees.

"We kill it," said Nick.

"Thought we only kill these things in self defense," Ryan said.

"This one is too dangerous," Nick stated. "And if we kill it, it can't affect the past or the present."

"Shoot to kill. Now that's a refreshing change," Ryan stated. "I was beginning to feel like a social worker."

As they got further into the trees the dogs began to go wild. They barked and whined uncontrollably. None of them took it as anything serious. The soldiers spread out, looking for any movement or anything unnatural. Stephen examined the branches around him to see if there were any marks or signs of the creature.

"See anything?" Charlie asked crouching next to him.

"It looks normal so far." He pulled his sidearm from his waistband. He used the gun to push leaves out of the way to see the ground better. Just as he spoke one of the soldiers screamed. Stephen and Charlie stood quickly.

Everyone turned toward the direction of the scream, guns at the ready. Stephen put a protective arm around Charlie and pulled her to his side.

"Where'd he go?" cried one of the soldiers.

"There's nothing," Ryan said looking around.

The sound of gunfire filled the quiet air. A sign of the missing soldier trying to fight for his life. Nick looked around. It was true. There was nothing there that he could see. The dogs kept barking madly.

"Make sure you verify your target," Ryan told his men. He didn't want them shooting blindly and hitting their missing man or one of the others.

The shooting stopped as well as the barking. Charlie clung to Stephen's side, her hand resting on his chest. She could feel his rapid heartbeat under her hand. Everyone kept turning to try and find the creature. The sound of snapping twigs surrounded them. Nick spun around and around trying to figure out where the creature was. Then suddenly it hit him. The sound was coming from above not in front or behind them.

"Look up!"

Everyone did so. Sure enough the creature was jumping from tree to tree above them, holding on to the bark with its claws. It jumped from the tree, snarling, and heading towards Nick. He ducked in time as the creature sailed over his head and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Stephen asked a little breathless. He let go of Charlie though she was reluctant to move from his side.

"We need a bigger gun," Nick said catching his breath.

* * *

><p>"The thing was always one step ahead of us," Nick finished. Helen had joined them and asked what had happened. "It knew what we were going to do even before we did it."<p>

"I warned you it was smart," Helen said as she stuck her knife into an apple.

Nick turned on her with annoyance. "It would be more helpful if you could tell us how to catch it." Helen stared at him blankly.

"What we need is something that gives us an edge," came Charlie's voice. "We need to find a weakness in its defenses. Otherwise it's going to pick us off one by one."

"Very good," Helen said proudly.

"The dogs," Connor spoke up. "The dogs went crazy before it attacked." Helen looked to the boy with curiosity. She smiled as Connor started to come to his theory. "What would make them go off like that?"

"What about smell?" asked Stephen.

"It's not smell," added Charlie. "If it were they would have followed a trail."

"Hearing," Nick said looking from Charlie to Connor.

Connor's eyes lit up with ideas. "Sound. It's using sound."

"That's why it manages to stay ahead of us," Stephen added. "It can detect physical movement before it's in visual range."

"The dogs detect a higher frequency. That's why they know when it's nearby," Charlie said with excitement coming through in her tone.

"Like echo location," confirmed Nick. "It's like a sonar system. Some animals use it to detect prey."

"Like a bat," Charlie said hitting Connor's arm. "You said there was bat blood in the lion enclosure."

Connor's expression lit up. "That's it. That's it! This thing must be some kind of, I dunno. Super bat."

"He's right," Helen voice. They all looked to her. "Three quarters of all species are bats or rats. Maybe the future belongs to them." She gave Connor a little approving smile before taking a bite of apple.

"Connor, Charlie there is an echo machine in the car. We can use its own weapon against it," Nick told them. Connor and Charlie high fived each other before running off to the car. Once they reached the car, Connor dove into the backseat as Charlie searched the front.

"Alright I know it's in here," Connor said looking under the seats. "Somewhere."

"Got it." Charlie pulled it out from under the passenger seat. She handed it back to Connor. He flipped it on to make sure everything was working. As soon as he turned it on, a pulsing began. It started out slow and began to increase.

"That's not good is it?" Charlie closed the car door behind her. The pulsing began to increase more and more. "Come here, come here, come here!"

Charlie scrambled into the backseat with him. They sat quietly, waiting. Connor pulled the backdoor closed and locked the car. The pulsing quickened as a thud shook the car. The both of them looked to the roof of the car. Something was definitely up there. Waiting for something to happen, the pulsing on the machine slowed.

"Is it gone?" Charlie dared ask. As she spoke the pulsing began to pick up again. Then with a burst of glass the creature's face came into the car through the windshield. The two of them pressed against the backseat to put distance between themselves and the creature.

Unlocking the door, Connor pushed himself out and taking Charlie with him. They landed on the ground with no time to get away. The creature pulled itself out of the windshield and turned on them. Connor and Charlie clung to each other waiting for it to strike.

"Hey!" Abby came running over prepared to run some more if the creature came for her. "Hey over here!"

"Abby don't!" cried out Charlie. The creature snarled at Abby but turned its focus back on the other two.

Picking up a rock, Abby tossed it at the creature's head. This got its attention. Abby's eyes went wide and she froze in place. That was the wrong thing to do. She stood there unsure if she was going to survive the next few seconds. The predator took a couple steps towards her. It was ready to spring when a shot hit it right in the back.

Abby looked over to see Stephen, the most wonderful sight of her life. He shot again and the predator took off into the trees. Everyone let out a breath of relief. Abby ran over to Stephen and wrapped her arms around him. He stumbled back a couple steps but encircled her with his arms all the same.

Connor and Charlie lay on the ground. Both their hearts broke at the sight of the two people they loved embracing each other. Charlie and Connor looked at each other, several emotions crossing their faces. Charlie let out a long breath and rested her head on Connor's shoulder. He placed an arm around her and lay back on the ground.

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going to die just then," Connor said more to Charlie than Nick. He watched as the two kids tried to catch their breath. The two of them leaned heavily against the car for support.<p>

"But you didn't," Nick said. He held out his arm for Charlie. She unhitched herself from the car and hugged her father tightly.

"Yeah. I'm quite jiffed about that," Connor said with a little smile. Nick placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He had grown quite fond of Connor over time.

"Maybe you should go home," Nick said looking down at Charlie. "Take Connor with you. You two need to rest and get your wits back."

Charlie pushed away from Nick. "No. I'm going to stay." Nick gave her a concerned look. "I just got freaked that's all. I can do this."

"I'm staying too," agreed Connor. "I mean Han Solo wouldn't give up before a job is done would he?"

Nick smiled as he looked between the two of them. They were determined to do this.

"I always saw you as R2D2 myself," he told Connor. "But I get your point. You can stay." He patted Connor on the arm before leaving. Connor leaned his arm on the hood of the car and thought.

"R2D2?"

"I kinda thought you were like Luke Skywalker," Charlie said standing beside him.

"Really? Luke, the Jedi, Skywalker?" Charlie smiled and nodded. "Thanks." Connor looked over to see Abby leaning her arms on the glass free window. "Hi."

"Hey."

"Well uhm…you just saved our lives."

"Yeah." She looked to Charlie not really sure if she should expect a thank you or not.

"Thanks Abby," Charlie said as she walked over to her friend. She hugged Abby and gave her a little smile before walking off. That was not expected. Abby felt bad for hating Charlie a little and getting jealous about the whole Stephen thing.

"Yeah thanks Abbs."

Abby shrugged. "I had to save you Connor." He smiled, his heart beating a little louder. "You haven't paid this month's rent."

Abby made her way back to the insect house. The others had everything under control and she needed the money. Working in the insect house hadn't been as bad as she thought. She did miss the lizard enclosure and being able to sit in the rooms with the scaly little things. But still it was a job and….that bitch!

Just as Abby turned the corner to go back to work, she saw Charlie kissing Stephen on the cheek and hugging him. The hate Abby was ready to forget came back in a rush. How could Charlie do this? They were friends weren't they? Charlie knew how Abby felt about Stephen. She had never expressed her own interest in the man. So why was she suddenly fawning over him now?

Abby turned her back on the two and took another rout back to the insect house.

* * *

><p>"Stephen!" He stopped as Charlie caught up to him.<p>

"You and Connor alright?"

"Yeah we're fine. I just wanted to say thanks. You helped save our lives."

He smiled at her. "Of course. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Charlie smiled. "Glad to hear it." She stretched up and kissed his cheek. Stephen pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"C'mon you two," Nick said passing by them. "We still have a creature to hunt down."

The two followed him and the soldiers. The dogs sniffed around as they searched the back of the zoo.

"What do they keep back here?" Connor asked. The echo machine pulsed slowly in his hands.

"Well it's animal crate storage," answered Stephen.

"It's a great place for a lair," Helen stated as she looked around. The machine began to pulse a little faster as they moved about. Whatever it was making the machine pulse was right on top of them. As they got closer to one of the shed's the machine began to go crazy.

"It's in here somewhere," confirmed Connor.

Hearing a screeching noise Helen moved towards the back of the shed. Stephen followed her, gun in hand. Helen smiled in amazement upon finding the source of the screeching. Stephen stood by her side gaping at the sight before them.

"Cutter! You need to see this," called Stephen. Nick made his way to the back where his wife and assistant crouched. Connor and Charlie followed.

"Oh my God its given birth," Charlie breathed. The little monsters cackled like hyenas as they tussled with each other.

"Aw cute," Connor said flatly.

"There's three bodies back here," Stephen called from a room off to the side.

Helen nodded. "She's storing them to feed her young."

Suddenly the machine began to pulse and whirl uncontrollably. Connor looked down at the device in his hands. "We've got company!"

A loud thud came from the tin sheeted roof. The predator crawled around as the soldiers pointed their guns above them.

"Where the hell is it?" called out one of them.

The creature entered the room. All guns flipped around as it jumped from wall to wall, taking out a couple of men as it did. Stephen shot but missed. Not knowing what else to do, Nick grabbed one of the babies. It howled under his grip. Grabbing Stephen's gun, Nick took off out of the shed with the baby.

The predator followed the sense of Nick's heartbeat and the howling cry of its young. Nick ran into a greenhouse and waited for the predator to follow him in. It did and watched him carefully. Just as they had predicted it knew his movements before he had even thought about it. Nick shot, knowing it would duck.

Mother predator snarled at him as it moved closer and closer. Nick raised his gun and shot at the glass above head. The glass shattered distracting the mother. He continued to do this until glass rained down on the animal. While its senses were blurred, Nick took a clear shot and hit the beast in the head. It collapsed to the ground with its final breath.

The rest of the team gathered up the other young and placed them into a crate.

* * *

><p>Lester wished she would stop following him and just leave. But there was no such luck.<p>

"If you kill them now you'll be making a big mistake," Helen pressed.

"So what do you suggest? A sympathetic foster family?"

"There is a dangerous future anomaly open in the past. Predators could come pouring through."

Lester turned to face her. He really wanted to tell her he just didn't care. But that would solve nothing. And…oh. Oh good Claudia had been following Helen. Great now he would have to deal with them both.

"But why do we keep these animals alive?" Claudia asked.

"To pinpoint the exact location of the anomaly." Lester rolled his eyes. "All bats have an extraordinary homing sense. They'll be able to lead us to it," she added trying to convince him.

"And what happens to them then?"

"We kill them." The three turned to see Nick standing in the doorway. "We kill them. To even let one of them loose in the Permian era could be a catastrophe. They could wipe out whole species. They could change things in ways we can't even conceive."

"So what? After we keep guard of the future anomaly?" asked Lester.

"The threats to serious to be ignored."

"Serious enough to warrant a serious intrusion into the past," voiced Claudia. She didn't really like where Nick was going with this.

"With the correct restrictions, yes." Helen smiled to herself. Nick was actually on her side for this one. Maybe there was hope of getting him back. Claudia looked between Mr. and Mrs. Cutter. She was really starting to hate Helen with a passion.

Lester let out a long sigh. "I suppose bombing somewhere is out of the question." The three of them looked at him. "Alright. We'll do it tomorrow. I just hope you're right."

Nick gave Helen a little smile. She returned the gesture, causing Claudia to walk away feeling extremely frustrated.

* * *

><p>Stephen pulled up to the house and turned off the car. "So you still up for dinner? Or are you wiped out from almost being killed?"<p>

Charlie laughed. "I'm up for it if you are."

He nodded. "Definitely. See you in a few."

Charlie smiled and got out of the car. Coming in the house, she leaned on the front door and closed her eyes. She took in a few deep breaths, letting the familiar smell of home fill her. After her near death experience, Charlie was glad more than ever to be in her home.

"Dad," she called. "You home?" Nick came down the stairs soon after. Charlie smiled and threw her arms around him. "I love you dad."

"I love you too Charlie." Nick hugged her tightly wondering if she was okay.

"I want you to know that I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me." She pushed away a little to see him. "I'm really grateful that I had you growing up."

Nick smiled. "What's all this about my lillte cavegirl?"

She pushed away from him a little more. "It's just…I talked with Helen earlier today. And it made me realize how much I appreciated you. I mean you were always there for me. You didn't go crazy with drinking or go into deep depression. You made sure I knew I was loved and you kept me strong. Thank you for that."

Well that confirmed Stephen was right. Charlie had made up her mind about her mother. Nick didn't have to worry about Charlie being taken away from him. Nick's smile grew. He kissed her on the head and hugged her again.

"You made me strong too Charlie."

She smiled. "Well I'm just glad this day is over. I hope we don't have to see Helen for another eight years."

"Uhm…I've got some bad news for you kiddo." Charlie looked at him confused.

"Hello sweetheart," came a chilling voice. Charlie looked to see her mother emerging out of the living room.

"Oh bloody hell." Charlie's shoulders slumped. "What is she doing here?" she asked Nick.

"She had no other place to go. It's the least I could do. Besides she technically still lives here." Seeing the look on his daughter's face Nick had to add, "She helped us today with the creature."

"It followed her here! It's _her_ fault!"

"Excuse me young lady manners," scolded Helen. "That's no way to talk to your mother."

"Ugh!" Charlie stormed upstairs. Helen put her hands on her hips and looked at Nick.

"Are those the manners you raised her with?"

"Her manners are fine," he said walking into the kitchen. Helen followed him. "She just doesn't like you very much. It's understandable."

"She seemed pretty stoked to see me when you two came to find me." Helen leaned on the counter as Nick rummaged around the fridge.

"That's because she didn't know what kind of person you'd become."

"Am I really different from what you remember?" Nick shut the fridge and turned to face her.

"There are some familiar things. The things I fell in love with. But yes. You have changed a great deal."

Helen moved closer to him. She slid her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him to her. Nick kept his eyes open as she kissed him instead of letting them slid shut. He was not surprised when he felt nothing as their lips touched. It wasn't like when he had kissed Claudia. That had been amazing and something he wanted to experience again soon.

Helen moved away from him with a little smile. "Was that different from how it used to be?"

"Very," he said shortly.

* * *

><p>Helen watched as Charlie ran her fingers through her hair. She was trying to smooth it out in certain areas with a flat iron. Charlie's hair would never be completely straight, she had Helen's curly hair.<p>

"You look nice," Helen said stepping into her room. She looked around taking in the differences. She remembered this room having stuffed animals all over the floor, posters of boy bands, butterflies painted on the pink walls. Now the room had only two stuffed creatures on the floor, posters of movies and more grownup bands, and the walls were now a medium purple.

"Thanks."

"Going somewhere?"

Charlie sighed as she put on a different pair of earrings. "Yup. Going to Stephen's."

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Stephen's? Are that Connor and Abby going to be there?"

"Nope just me and Stephen." Helen sat on Charlie's bed and examined the stuffed bear Nick had won at a fair when she was six.

"Is your father okay with that?"

Charlie walked over and picked up her leather jacket off her desk chair. "Yes he's fine with it. We've been doing takeout, movie night for years. It's fine."

Helen watched Charlie finish her makeup. She regretted not being here to teach her daughter about makeup. But then again Helen was never one to wear a lot of it anyway and wouldn't have a lot to teach her. Besides it seemed like Charlie was doing just fine and had it down to a perfection.

The two of them went downstairs and found Nick back in the kitchen.

"Dad there's leftovers in there," Charlie said as he searched through the fridge. "In the clear Tupperware is potatoes and steak. And then there is frozen peas in the freezer you can heat in the microwave."

"You're an angel," Nick said grabbing the things she had mentioned.

"You've become quite the woman of the house," admired Helen.

"Someone had to be," Charlie mumbled. "Alright I'm off."

Nick nodded. "Don't be back late and call me when you get to Stephen's."

"It's starting to rain," Helen said as she followed Charlie to the door. "Be careful on the roads."

"_Please_ stop trying to play the concerned mother. It's making me ill." Charlie grabbed an umbrella before leaving. Helen leaned against the wall. Nick chuckled as he began to heat up the leftovers.

**AN: Thanks for the couple reviews so far! Glad someone is reading this and liking it. Hope you liked this chapter. On to the "date" with Stephen in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie knocked on the door absent mindedly. She was still feeling very annoyed by Helen. Why did she have to be staying with them? She didn't live there anymore, well not for eight years anyway. It wasn't Helen's home anymore. She lived in the anomalies, she made that her home when she left this world for the past.

"Charlie?" She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Stephen standing in the doorway.

"Hi. Sorry," she laughed. "I was…thinking."

"Ah a dangerous pastime," he said nodding. Charlie playfully hit him on her way in. Stephen laughed and shut the door. "So what were you thinking about?"

Charlie hesitated. "It's nothing."

Stephen watched her wondering if he should ask more. Figuring it might have something to do with Helen, he decided against it.

"Well then if it's nothing you don't need to think about it."

She smiled and nodded. "Right so what's the plan for tonight?"

"Chinese and an abundance of bad Sifi movies." Stephen dug in his bag and pulled out an assortment he had picked up. She moved to his side to see what he had.

"Evil Dead?" she asked picking up one of the movies. "This is _not_ a bad Sifi movie."

"Of course it is. Look at it." He pointed to the cover of the case.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Honestly don't you know that?" Stephen made a face at her. "We're watching this first."

The doorbell rang, signaling food had arrived. "We eat first. Then we can watch your Evil Dead."

As they ate, they talked about various different things. School, the anomalies, making fun of Lester, wondering when Nick would finally ask Claudia out.

"How's the project going?" Charlie slurped up a noodle.

"What project?"

"The project. You know the one you were going to chose instead of coming over here." Suddenly it hit Charlie. She had completely forgotten.

"Oh! Oh right. It's good." She nodded and hoped he wouldn't press further.

"So tell me about it." Damn. "What class is it for?"

Charlie set down her fork and tried to think quickly. "It's for…my culture and communications class. We have to…well it's kinda…it's complicated."

Stephen chuckled. "Try me."

She sighed. Alright then. "Uhm we have to pick a form of electronic communication. And then we have to talk about the…norms that have developed for that specific topic."

"There was that so hard to explain?"

"More than you know," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" she said perking up in her seat. Stephen nodded.

They cleaned up the remains of their dinner, doing the little dishes they had created. While washing the dishes the two of them splashed water on each other, sang random tunes from the radio, and nudged each other. Stephen always found it funny that whenever he was around Charlie she would bring out the teenager in him at some point. It was one of the reasons he liked being around her. It was one of the reasons why he loved her.

He loved her. That was a funny thought. Yes he had always loved her, but that was a family type of love. He had always seen her as a kid sister while she was growing up. Somewhere along the line she had stopped being a kid though and now…

Stephen looked over to her drying the dishes. Charlie was bobbing her head, dancing in place, to a song on the radio. She finished drying and putting away the dish before taking notice of him staring.

"What?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Nothing," he said smiling a little.

Charlie gave him a weird look. "You're strange Stephen. But that's why I love you," she added with another sweet smile.

_She loves me?_ He couldn't help thinking. _Not the love I'm thinking of I'm sure. Just stop Stephen. Can't think of Charlie like that. Nick would have your head._

"Are you coming to watch the movie? Or am I on my own?" Stephen snapped too and joined Charlie on the couch. The movie started up, the two of them cringing here and there as gore and monsters came onto screen.

"This is offal," Stephen said with a little laugh.

"It's brilliant. Bruce Campbell is my hero." Charlie looked at the screen with a dreamy expression as her hero ran around. Stephen looked from her to the TV, hating to admit he felt a little jealous.

"I can be an action hero like him." Charlie looked over to him with a smile.

"Capturing dinosaurs and facing evil undead isn't quite the same," she said with amusement. Stephen adjusted on the couch.

"Oh c'mon. I could do what he does," he said pointing to the TV. "Bruce Campbell isn't all that."

"He cuts his hand off in the second one Stephen!"

"I could do that…if necessary," he answered with a confident attitude. Charlie laughed. "You laughing at me?"

"No." She could stop shaking with laughter. Stephen felt his smile grow.

"Come here you." He pulled Charlie to his side, arm stretched out around her shoulders.

Pressed against his side, Charlie looked up to Stephen. She liked spending time with him like this. When he was free and easy. When she had him all to herself. The only thing that had her confused was why he had stared at her like that while they were doing dishes. He had looked at her like he might…no. No Stephen didn't like her like that. He always thought of her like a kid sister. But still a girl could dream.

Stephen turned his attention away from the TV and looked at her. He smiled and winked before turning back to the screaming and horror. Charlie smiled and turned her own eyes back to the movie. A girl could dream.

* * *

><p>Ashe had finally made it out of the little cabin. The only one left alive, he dragged himself out into daylight. Just as he thought he was safe, the evil force went whirling through the empty cabin and headed for Ashe. Credits.<p>

Stephen shook his head. That movie was truly ridiculous but now he had to see the second one to find out what would happen to Ashe.

"I can't believe I made it through that movie." Stephen waited for Charlie to say how much she loved that movie. But she remained quiet. He looked over to see her fast asleep. "Charlie?"

The girl was warmly tucked against his side, head resting on his shoulder. Without waking her, Stephen turned off the TV and lifted her into his arms. He carried her into his room and tucked her into the covers. Sitting on the bed beside her, he took out his phone.

"Hey Nick? I'm going to keep Charlie here tonight. She is dead asleep. Yeah I'll bring her to the anomaly in the morning. Alright. Night."

Stephen hung up and looked at the sleeping girl. He stroked her head before leaning down. He lightly touched his lips to her forehead. Charlie turned on her side, hugging the covers up to her chin. Stephen stood and went to take his place on the couch.

In the morning Charlie stretched and yawned. As she cracked her eyes open she caught the sight of Stephen just pulling a shirt on. Looking around her she realized she was in his bed. Had she spent the night at his place?

"Morning," he said seeing she was awake.

"I'm in your bed," she said straight out. He nodded and came to sit by her. "And you slept…where?"

"In the bed with you," he answered placing a hand over hers. "We kept each other warm." He watched as her eyes widened in surprise. Charlie's mouth opened and closed five times as she tried to form words. "I'm joking Charlie. I took the couch."

A sigh of relief escaped her as he begun to laugh. "You're such an asshole." He laughed harder.

"C'mon we've got to go. Time to return the little monsters to their home."

* * *

><p>Most everyone was there by the time Charlie and Stephen showed up. Ryan and his men were loading and checking weapons. Connor spent his time circling the anomaly to make sure it was stable and would stay open. Abby crouched by the crate containing the howling babies.<p>

Once she had caught sight of Charlie and Stephen, Abby stood and walked over to the other girl.

"Hey Charlie," Abby said mustering up the friendliest expression she could.

"Hey," Charlie responded just as cheerfully. "How was the bar? Any luck with Connor?"

"Nah. He's a hopeless mess." The two girls giggled.

"Poor guy. We should take him to a Star Trek convention. Sure he's find love there." Abby smiled and nodded. She glanced around and found Stephen standing nearby talking to a soldier. Perfect.

"So how was your date with Stephen?" she asked putting volume into her voice. Stephen looked over at the two girls. Charlie's eyes widened.

"I never said it was a date Abby," she said quickly. Charlie moved away from where Stephen could hear them. Pretending to be interested in the survival kits Charlie prayed Abby would drop it.

"I'm sure you did," Abby said, loud as ever. "I know I heard the word _date_."

Charlie turned on the other girl. "No Abby you didn't. I never said _date_. Got it?"

Abby gave her a little wicked smile. "Got it."

She walked away leaving Charlie to wonder why Abby was playing mean. Charlie tried to put all her focus on the survival kits and what was inside when Stephen called for her. Trying to pretend she didn't hear him, she went to join Connor in studying the anomaly.

"Charlie." He grabbed her hand before she could reach Connor. Stephen forced her took look at him. "Did you tell Abby it was a date?"

"No Stephen!" He gave her a look. "I never said the word date. It's not my fault if she has a hearing problem." Charlie tugged her hand out of his grip and joined Connor. Stephen sighed. Just then Nick and Helen pulled up.

"Finally," Lester said with annoyance. "Let's get this over with."

A couple of Ryan's men picked up the crate with the babies.

"Be careful with them," Nick order as they walked towards the anomaly. "They're the only way we are going to find the future anomaly."

Stephen came to stand by Nick. "Ready?"

Nick looked at the simmering portal into the past. "If I don't come back, push Lester through the worst anomaly you can find."

Stephen smirked. "That's a given." Nick smiled at his friend. The two men shook hands.

"You had better be coming back," Charlie said coming up to them. "Don't leave me here."

Nick turned and looked at his child. "I'm proud of everything you've become. Just know that and I love you."

"You're coming back," Charlie ordered more than stated. Nick brought her into a tight hug. Stephen patted Nick on the back before going to check on things with Lester.

Claudia walked over to the father and daughter. "What happens if it closes while you're still in there?"

"Please don't say that," Charlie begged as her father let her go. Claudia shrugged.

"We wait until it reopens," Nick said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He and Claudia looked at each other. So many things to be said but with no time. Helen took notice of them and felt a pang of jealousy.

"I think we should get going," she commanded. A couple more of Ryan's men picked up the survival kits and followed her. Nick gave Claudia and Charlie one more look before taking a step. Claudia caught him by the arm.

"Don't go. Stay," she said holding on to him tightly. "I think this is a mistake. I've got a really bad feeling about this."

Nick looked at her, feeling his heart jump. He wanted to tell her how much he liked her. How much he wanted to stay. But he couldn't.

"It's going to be fine," he reassured her.

"Dad please," added Charlie. "Don't."

Nick hesitated. Claudia let go of his arm and placed her around Charlie's shoulders. "I'll see you soon."

With that he joined Helen by the anomaly. Everyone left gathered to watch them depart. Helen looked back at all of them, her eyes lingering on Stephen. Abby took notice. She looked between the two with curiosity. What was going on there?

More of Ryan's men went through the simmering portal while Helen and Nick waited.

"Do you think I should make a speech?" Lester asked coming up to Claudia's side. "One small step for man. That sort of thing."

"Maybe another time," Claudia answered quickly. She squeezed Charlie to her side before walking over to where Nick was. Lester looked a little offended at being dismissed and left to stand beside the eighteen year old Cutter.

All eyes were watching Claudia as she stood in front of Nick. She pulled him to her and kissed him. He was surprised at first but soon pulled her back in a passionate embrace. Helen gazed at the two with a murderous gleam in her eyes.

"I love you Nick Cutter," Claudia said as she pulled away. With a little smile she walked back over to Charlie and Lester.

"Well that wasn't very professional," Lester grumbled.

"Oh stuff professionalism." Lester looked at Claudia a little shocked. Charlie linked her arm with Claudia's and smiled at the woman.

"About time." Claudia smiled back grateful the girl had no objections.

"Oh honestly," came another grumble.

"Don't you have a romantic bone in you Lester?" He gave Charlie a look. "Nevermind. Stupid question, I know."

Nick looked to Helen who simply raised an eyebrow at him. He gave a laugh as they walked through the anomaly.

"That was a very touching farewell," Helen stated after they had been walking for a while.

"Yup. Worked for me," Nick responded with a smile.

Helen glared at him. "I suppose the main purpose was to punish me in some way."

"You know actually it wasn't about you at all."

* * *

><p>Charlie leaned against a tree wishing there was something to do. She needed to take her mind off the worry that the anomaly might close. She had already pestered Connor to keep checking the vitals of the glowing rip in time. All they could do was wait. Suddenly a banging noise caught her attention. She peered around the tree to see Abby trying to lift one of the extra survival kits onto a table.<p>

"Here," she said moving forward. "Let me help you." The two of them got the kit onto the table with a thud.

"I could have done it," Abby said sourly.

"Abby."

"What?" she answered without looking up.

"I'm sorry." Abby raised her eyebrows but still didn't look at Charlie. "About the whole date with Stephen thing. It…wasn't a date."

Finally Abby looked at her. "It wasn't?"

"No. I said it was because I was jealous of you. I was jealous that he asked you to dinner when he was on the verge of dying. That he didn't even think of me. It's so stupid I know."

Abby sighed. "He did think of you Charlie. When I was in hospital with him…he thought I was you at one point. Said how glad he was to have you about."

"He did?" Both girls looked to see Stephen talking to Connor. Connor was trying to convince Stephen to let him have a gun or at least do something other than monitor the anomaly.

"And _I_ was jealous of _you_."

Charlie shook her head. "It really is stupid. Isn't it?" Abby laughed and nodded. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant it."

Abby smiled. "Nah. It's what girls do."

"Friends?"

"God of course." The two girls hugged.

"Aww that's sweet." They looked to see Connor, a goofy smile on his face. "Do I get a hug as well?" He began to walk towards Abby who put up a hand to stop him.

"Charlie'll hug yea." She smiled and walked away leaving the two of them.

"So close," Connor said watching after Abby. Charlie laughed.

"Come here nerd boy." Charlie held out her arms and hugged Connor. Suddenly his phone went off.

"Hello? Yeah? Uh hu. You're sure?" This caught Stephen's attention as well as Abby and Charlie. They watched Connor walk around the camp talking on the phone.

"What?" Stephen mouthed trying to find out what was going on. Connor waved a hand as an answer.

"There's no chance you could have made a mistake," Connor asked with a worried tone.

"Connor," Stephen voiced getting impatient. "Connor give me the phone."

Connor waved him off again. Stephen looked to Abby and Charlie. They shrugged.

"Okay. I understand. Thanks," finished Connor.

"The lab?" asked Stephen. Connor had this vacant look in his eyes.

"Yeah. The creature's autopsy proves beyond any doubt….that it was a male."

Abby shook her head. "Its got to be female. You guys said it was nurturing its young."

Connor shrugged. "Maybe in this species that's a job for the boys?"

"It had better be," Stephen said looking toward the anomaly. "Cause if not it means the mother is still out there."

"Great that's just perfect," Charlie said putting a hand to her forehead. "As if there wasn't enough to worry about."

"Hey everything is going to be alright," Stephen said in a calming voice.

"They don't even know Stephen! What if the mother is out there? What if it's waiting for them?"

"It will be alright."

The sound of something going through the anomaly made them turn. The glowing light flickered as if something had passed through it.

"What happened?" Claudia asked coming over. The remaining soldiers came to take a look.

"Not sure," answered Abby. Connor checked the vitals of the anomaly with his compass.

"Did you see anything?"

"Nothing."

"Is the anomaly getting weaker?" Claudia dared ask.

"No. No change," confirmed Connor.

* * *

><p>Everyone was dead but them. Capt. Ryan, his men, the creature, and it's young. All dead.<p>

"We don't have to go back," Helen said after Nick buried the men. "We can continue on. Find the future anomaly. Once we do, we can come back for Charlie."

Nick looked at her with disgust. "That's all you ever wanted. To find the anomaly. The future, Helen Cutter's final frontier." He shook his head. "I won't drag my daughter along on your insane mission."

Helen shrugged. "Fine leave her. It's all the same to me."

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'm not going with you."

"What do you have to go back for? Charlie can take care of herself. She's not a child." Nick didn't say anything. "Ah. I see. It's that girl." Helen laughed. "You think she's worth it?"

"If you're going to go then just go. But I'm going back. I know where I belong."

Helen stood and followed him to his surprise. But she had something planned. He should have known it but was too focused on getting back to Claudia and Charlie. Nick came through the anomaly first.

"Well did you find it?" Lester asked. Everyone gathered around for the return. Charlie immediately went and hugged her father, relieved to have him back.

"Capt. Ryan didn't make it. And all his men are dead. Whatever happens nobody goes back through," Nick ordered.

"Well I'm so sorry to break your new rule Nick but….I'm not staying," announced Helen.

"What woe is ours," Charlie said flatly. Helen smirked.

"So what did you come back through for?" Nick demanded. Honestly was she just wasting time or what? Her smirk turned into a devilish smile that would send chills through small children.

"Oh just a little unfinished business," she said looking over to Stephen. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. What was she doing? Nick looked from his wife to his friend. "You see Nick it was just one of those things. I was lonely and you didn't seem to care about me. Charlie had no need for me, being off with friends all the time. And well Stephen was so…._sweet and attentive_."

Both Nick and Charlie looked at Stephen. He looked away from them embarrassed. Why was Helen doing this to him? Did she not understand she was ruining things? No of course she understood. That's why she was doing it. Damn her. It broke Stephen's heart to see the look Charlie and Nick were giving him. Father and daughter looking exactly the same.

"Shut up Helen," warned Stephen. He could feel pain and rage growing inside his chest.

A mock surprise took over her features. "Oh you mean you never told them?" She let out a little laugh. "Oh dear."

Everything went quiet for a moment. Connor kept looking between Nick and Charlie wondering if one of them would burst at any moment. Abby looked to Stephen disappointed.

"What an extremely awkward moment," Lester finally voiced.

"You see," Helen continued. "I don't want to be on my own anymore." She took a step towards Stephen. "You once said you'd do anything for me if I gave you the chance. Well here it is. Come with me."

"Don't do this," Stephen replied. He looked to the two people he cared about the most. Nick bent his head, keeping his gaze on the ground. Charlie just stared at Stephen with those sad doe eyes of hers.

"I admit," Helen said walking closer to Stephen. "Falling for one of your students is never a good idea. But well sometimes these things just happen."

Nick brought his head back up. "How could you keep that from me for so many years?"

Stephen walked over to him quickly. He had to explain things before he lost Nick. "There was no point in saying anything. It was a long time ago in the past."

"Oh _Stephen_," Charlie said in a low angry voice. She pushed past him, ready to storm off into the woods. Abby caught her hand, making her stay. Connor came over and put a hand on her back to let her know he was there for her. Stephen wished he could take her in his arms to comfort her.

"The past has a way of coming back these days," Helen said looking to the anomaly.

Stephen watched as Nick pushed past him as well. His heart ached and felt like it would wither and he would fall over lifeless.

"Well," Helen continued. "Are you coming?"

Stephen looked at Nick and around at the others. It seemed everyone hated him at his very moment. He couldn't say he blamed them but it hurt all the same. Making up his mind, he walked over to Helen. Abby and Connor watched in surprise. Was he really going with her?

"You know what I'd forgotten Helen? You can be a real bitch."

She watched as he moved away from her. Fine so that's how it was then? With one last look at her husband, Helen walked through the anomaly. Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked around the camp.

"Where's Claudia?" Charlie turned to look at her father.

"Claudia?" asked Lester.

"Where is Claudia Brown," verified Nick.

"Don't know anyone of that name." Nick's heart skipped a beat. What did he say?

"No. Really where is she?"

"We…we don't know what you're talking about," Abby said in a gentle voice. "We've never heard of her."

"You've been working with her for months! Don't tell me you don't know where she is. Charlie where is Claudia?"

"I don't know. I don't know who she is dad." Nick was starting to panic. What was going on?

"Where is she?"

"Cutter we don't know her," Connor said.

"No one knows her," added Stephen.

"Dad what's the matter? You're scaring me."

Nick looked back to the anomaly. "Something has happened. Something is wrong. It's not right. We did something that changed everything! Something we've done changed the past and she's not here anymore."

Behind him the anomaly pulsed, a bright light shining through it. The others shielded their eyes as the portal began to close.

"Oh my God," Nick whispered. "Oh God. No! No!"

He dove for the anomaly, trying to go back through. Stephen and Connor rushed to pull him back. He struggled against them, yelling that he had to make things right, he had to change it back. Charlie watched as her father pushed against them to go back through. What had happened to him?

The anomaly closed and Nick sunk to the ground.

"I've lost her. She's gone."

"Someone call the ambulance," Lester said with no concern in his voice. "Our dear professor is losing it."

Charlie rushed to her father's side. "Dad? Dad get up. What's going on with you?"

"Gone through one too many anomalies professor," Lester continued. "A little old to have imaginary friends aren't we?"

"Stuff it Lester!" called Abby. She, Connor, and Stephen moved to help Charlie get her father upright.

"I've lost her. I've lost Claudia Brown. She's gone," he kept saying over and over. "Something has changed."

**AN: Woo! Thanks for the reviews! It always helps to have support from the readers. Hope you like this chapter. More to come soon =) **


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie worried about her father the whole ride back to the ARC. He sat in the car next to her looking out his window. The whole car remained silent, not sure what was going on or what to say. As they pulled up to the ARC, Nick stared at the building.

"It doesn't look familiar does it?" she asked her father. He shook his head. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"No," he said looking away from the window. He placed a hand on Charlie's. "I'm just a little tired. I'm sure Lester was right. Been through one too many anomalies."

Connor turned in his seat and looked at Nick. "You saying Lester is right? There really is something wrong with you Cutter."

Nick smiled and tried to play it off. Stephen parked the car and the five of them walked into the ARC. Charlie watched Nick as he looked around the strange new building. She wanted to talk to him, to see what was really happening. But instead Charlie let him walk around, get the layout of the ARC and readjust to his usual working place.

Stephen followed Charlie into their little break room. She tried to ignore the fact that he was there. Leaning against the counter, Stephen watched her grab some water out of the fridge.

"Can we talk?" he asked after a moment.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Please Charlie. Just let me…"

Charlie put up a hand to stop him. "My dad has had some kind of mental break down. I don't need your affair with my mom right now Stephen."

"I just want the chance to explain things." Seeing that he wasn't giving up, Charlie headed out of the room. Stephen grabbed her hand to stop her. "They were fighting all the time. You must have known. Every time there was a row Helen would come to me. That was happening almost every week."

Charlie ripped her hand out of his grip. She pushed at his chest, sending him stumbling back a little. "So they fought! Couples do that Stephen. Did you ever stop and think Helen might be playing you? Maybe they didn't have a row. Maybe she just said they had one to get you to feel sorry for her! You betrayed my father."

"It begun before I knew Nick or you." He took her hand again trying to get her to stay. "This was before I really cared for and knew the both of you. I never wanted to hurt you Charlie. If I had known…you and Nick are the only family I have."

"Even after you knew us you continued the affair. Didn't you?" Stephen hesitated. Charlie tried to leave again. He watched as she headed out of the room.

"There was talk of divorce," he called after her. She stopped and turned, walking back into the room a few steps.

"That doesn't make it okay Stephen! They were married. And they still are. Keep that in mind the next time she comes round."

With that Charlie headed out. Walking through the double doors leading to the offices she bumped into Connor.

"Sorry," she said flatly.

"It's cool. I'm the bump into guy," he said nudging her playfully. Charlie simply looked at him. Connor glanced back through the windows in the doors and saw Stephen.

"You alright?" asked Abby coming up to them.

"Peachy."

"Want me to deck him for yea?" Connor put up his fists and fought the air in front of him.

Charlie laughed. "I think he'd kick your ass. But I appreciate the gesture."

She kissed his cheek and gave him a smile. Connor smiled back. Leek came running past them with a new anomaly site. As he handed the paper over to Lester, Leek greeted Nick.

"Who the hell are you?" Nick answered. Leek smiled and tried to play it off.

"Very good professor," Leek said with a smile. "Having a bit of fun are we?"

Lester looked at Nick carefully. Everyone looked on with curiosity. Word had spread around the ARC that Cutter was acting strange and to just act normal around him, lest he should snap and go crazy. Charlie, Abby, and Connor gave each other a look of worry.

"Do you know who this is Cutter?" Lester questioned.

Nick looked around to see all eyes on him. "Of course I do. Oliver Leek."

The whole room seemed to let out a breath of relief. Leek smiled. Connor studied Nick. Cutter had said he knew Leek but it didn't look like he believed it.

"What do you think?" Connor asked turning towards Charlie.

She shook her head. "I don't know. If he says he knows him…then I guess we have to trust him."

"Where is the anomaly," Nick asked trying to carry on.

"In a shopping mall of all places," answered Leek. Lester looked down at the paper in his hands. He sighed.

"Just perfect. A bloody shopping mall. Let's hope there isn't a lot of damage. Stephen," called Lester. Stephen came into the room. "Take the three little pigs and handle this."

"Right. Connor, Abby, Charlie let's go."

"Now wait a minute," Nick said stopping them. "You're letting Stephen lead the team?" he asked Lester.

Lester looked Stephen over. "Yes. He is more than capable of handling them and whatever is in the mall. Come to think of it…Stephen call me when you find out what is in there. Need to see how bad things are."

"Got it," Stephen answered. They were about to head out again when Nick spoke up.

"Oi you lot! Don't move," he called to them. He turned back to Lester and said, "He can't lead them."

"I can handle it Cutter." Stephen felt hurt that Nick didn't think him capable. He had worked side by side with the professor for years now. He knew what he was doing. However it wasn't that Nick didn't think Stephen capable. It was the fact that Nick was angry with Stephen and didn't want to be replaced by some cheating, lying, no good, down right idiotic git.

"No. Now look a team of four can't handle this."

"And why not?" asked Lester growing impatient. The more they waited the more damage that could be done to the mall. The more damage the more Lester would have to explain to the owners and would have to help pay for it. Time was money, literally.

"Because, you said you don't know what is in there. It could be a mammoth for all we know. You need at least five to go in there."

Lester shook his head. "You need rest or something. With all this talk of Claudia Bennett."

"Brown. Claudia Brown."

"Whatever. I don't want you in there."

"Well that's too bloody bad. I'm going." Without waiting for an answer, Cutter took the sheet from Lester's hands and headed for his team. "Let's go."

"Cutter can I say something?" Connor asked as they made their way to the car. Nick nodded. "For the record…I believe you. About Claudia Brown I mean."

Nick looked over at him in surprise. "You do?"

Connor nodded. "I do. I believe that maybe something happened when you went through. I mean with all these anomalies there could be thousands of different parallel universes."

"Connor I could kiss you," Nick said with a smile. Thank God for this boy and his open mind. Connor backed away from Cutter.

"Maybe…not in public," he said with a laugh. Cutter patted him on the back. "Hey so…was there a lot of differences in the other universe? I mean are there any other changes? Like…me?"

Cutter looked at him and smiled. "Some things never change Connor."

"Is, is that good? Or bad?"

"C'mon Connor!" Connor ran to catch up to the rest of them.

**AN: Anyone still reading thing? Anyone out there? **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh so you are there and still reading. =) Just checking. Thanks for the reviews! They help and let me know what you guys are thinking. Hope you like this chapter! **

The manager was waiting for them. He nervously wrung his hands and paced the short distance of the tube connecting the parking lot to the mall. In a bit of a frustrated state he hadn't noticed the guns Stephen and Abby were carrying.

"Oh thank goodness," he said upon seeing them. "What is going on?"

"It's best if my team and I get in there and find out for ourselves," Nick told the nervous man. He patted the man on the back and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Inside guys," Stephen said gesturing for the other three to move in.

"You'd best close this off right after us," Nick said before he and Stephen continued on.

"Right, right." The manager hit a button and a silver sheet began to come down. Suddenly realizing he had no idea who they were or what the guns were for the manager looked at the remaining three. "Say who are you lot anyway?"

Connor, Abby, and Charlie watched the man disappear behind the silver sheet. No answer left their lips as the mall was sealed off. Abby cocked her gun, loading a tranquilizer into the chamber.

"That was really badass," Connor said in excitement and a smile. "I mean he was all 'Who are you?' and we were all serious and cool and…and…I'm the only one who thinks it was cool hu?"

The two girls looked at him with blank expressions. Connor nodded his head in understanding. Nick called for them to stop standing around and help out. They caught up with their fearless leader and his would be wing man. A silent tension sat between the two men as they walked the mall.

Finally Stephen broke the silence. "Are we going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Nick asked not really paying too much attention.

Stephen rolled his eyes. The weather, what else were they going to talk about? "Helen."

Nick shrugged. "Nothing left to say really."

"Can't ignore what happened."

"Oh what you mean you sleeping with my wife?" He looked back at Stephen and shook his head. "I'm done with her. She's mad."

"Mad?" Stephen glanced back at Charlie. She was counting how much ammunition they would have between both guns.

"She left her family for an anomaly for eight years. Does that seem well balanced to you?" Stephen remained quiet. "I'm done with the past. I...I just don't know if it's done with me."

"Hate it when people bring their personal lives to work," Connor said glancing in the store windows as they walked by. Charlie gave him a look and shook her head before walking ahead. "What?"

Abby smacked him in the back of the head. "I wish I knew what size creature we were dealing with," she said trying to get the subject back on work. "I've had to guess the dose of the tranquilizers."

"We'll head for the security station. Take a look at the tapes," Stephen announced.

* * *

><p>Once in the security station they scanned the tapes carefully for whatever might be in there. They huddled around the computers, letting Connor have control of the keys.<p>

"Can you get closer?" Cutter asked. Connor pressed a few buttons and the camera zoomed in. All five of them squinted against the computer light, trying to see anything unusual.

"Come on," Abby whined. "Where are yea?"

"There." Charlie pointed to one of the screens. "Con rewind it."

He did and sure enough the blur of a creature showed up. Connor paused the tape to get a clearer look at what it was. The image that came up was clearly a raptor. Teeth bared, claws ready to rip anything to shreds.

"Oh come on!" Charlie ran a hand through her hair. This was just great.

"Cretaceous era ," Stephen said gazing at the creature. "A genuine article."

"Raptor," confirmed Connor. "I always hoped we'd get one."

"Have you gone round the bend? It's a raptor Connor. Not some collector's edition of a Spiderman comic," Charlie said in a higher tone than usual.

"Yeah. But you have to admit Char, its bloody cool."

"Have you not seen Jurassic Park Sir Nerd- A- Lot?"

"Connor's right," Nick added in a dream like voice. "It's beautiful."

Just as he spoke, the raptor's face appeared in another camera. It looked at the strange object, tuning its head side to side. Then suddenly it snapped on the camera, teeth closing around the frame, and killing it. The screen went black.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said flatly. "Real special."

Nick shrugged. "I said it was beautiful. I didn't say it was friendly."

"Right," Stephen said straightening up. "Let's go say hi."

* * *

><p>"I really hate my life right now," Charlie said as they entered the bowling alley.<p>

"Nothing's going to happen Charlie," Abby said bringing her gun up to eye level.

"How come Charlie and I don't get guns?" Connor asked as they carefully searched the bowling alley.

"Because," came Stephen's answer.

"Abby gets one." Stephen couldn't help but laugh a little.

"She knows how to use it."

"I know how to use a gun." Stephen turned around to look at the boy.

"Give it up Connor. You're not getting a gun." A look of disappointment came across Connor's face. Stephen sighed. "Maybe next time okay mate?"

"Promise?"

"Promise." Connor smiled widely. Stephen shook his head. He would regret that promise later, he just knew it.

Stephen continued looking around. Abby and Charlie followed after him as Connor backed up towards the exit.

"Oi where are you going?" Abby asked.

"Going to get a slushy," he answered as if it were common sense.

Abby looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Connor waved to her as he walked out. "Idiot."

Meanwhile Charlie followed her father into the back room. A light eerily glowed from a hidden corner of the room. Turning the corner, Cutter found the anomaly. The portal filled his eyes with the light of hope. Maybe if he went back through this one he could change things. Maybe he could right things and bring Claudia back.

His train of thought was interrupted when Charlie tugged on his shoulder. Nick stumbled to the side slightly as a wrench went flying by his head and into the anomaly.

"Thanks Charlie," he said giving her a smile. He looked back to the anomaly. "It gets me every time."

"You think the raptors have gone back through?"

"Wishful thinking kiddo. When is life ever that simple?" Charlie let out a laugh.

"Have either of you seen Abby or Connor?" Stephen asked coming up behind them. Nick shook his head.

"I'll go look," Charlie volunteered.

As she walked out of the bowling alley a crashing noise echoed in the empty mall. Picking up her pace, Charlie began to run to where she heard the noise.

"Connor run!" she heard Abby scream. Finally Charlie found her friends. Abby was beginning to close the silver shutters as Connor ran for his life. The raptor hissed as it ran after its prey.

"Come on Connor! Run!" she called joining in with Abby. Hearing the shouting, Cutter and Stephen came running over.

Connor turned quickly and tossed the slushy at the prehistoric creature. The shutter was so close to closing and he was still so far away. Abby could feel fear grip her heart. What if he didn't make it? What if the raptor caught him? What if he tripped and was ripped apart? Abby didn't think she would be able to handle that.

Thankfully Connor came sliding under the shutter just as it was about to hit the floor. The raptor slammed against the shutter. They could hear it scratching wildly from the other side, banging against the barrier. Charlie knelt down by Connor who was laughing at his good luck.

"That was totally Indiana Jones right there," she said giving him a hand up.

"Really? Sweet." His face crunched up in pain. "Oh my head."

"What's the matter?" Stephen asked. Connor could swear it sounded like he was concerned.

"Brain freeze. From…from the slushy."

"Idiot," Stephen and Abby mumbled together.

"Alright we need to check the atrium to make sure it's secure," Nick suggested. The others followed him out of the bowling alley.

"We need more fire power," Stephen said. "This is a _raptor_. Tranquilizers aren't going to do the job."

Cutter shook his head. "I've already lost a couple of friends because of a mistake. I'm not making another and changing God knows what else."

Stephen stopped and tugged on Cutter's sleeve. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"With everything considered, I'd say I'm doing pretty well." A noise caught their attention. All of them tensed and waited. "Abby give me your gun."

She handed it over. Stephen motioned for them to stay back while he and Nick advanced. The sound was getting closer, a shadow forming on the wall around the corner. The two men readied their guns. Finally they rounded the corner to find, not a raptor, but a man on a cleaning machine.

"Whoa! Don't shoot!" He turned off the machine and raised his hands in the air. Cutter and Stephen brought their guns down.

"Connor, Abby get this guy out of here," Stephen ordered. Abby got her gun back before the two of them took the cleaner and headed for the exit.

"Alright we need to try and find this thing," Nick said after they had gone. "You two take the fourth floor. I think there is a laser maze up there. Check it out. I'll search the second floor."

"You don't have a weapon dad. What are you going to do if you find it?"

He shrugged. "Improvise until we meet up again."

He took off leaving Charlie and Stephen alone. She would have to remember to curse her father for leaving her. With a sigh Charlie began to head for the fourth floor. Stephen trailed behind her.

"Where do you think it is?" Stephen asked trying to make conversation.

"I don't know."

"Do you think it's just the one? Or could there be others?"

"I don't know Stephen." Irritation was rising out of her voice. Why couldn't Nick have gone with him? She would rather face the raptor alone than be with Stephen.

"How long are you going to be angry with me?" he asked as they came up to the laser maze.

"Do you really have to ask? God you pick the worst times you know that? We're hunting a raptor and you want to know how long I'll be angry."

"The door is off the hinges." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He pointed to the entrance to the maze.

"The door is off the hinges. It's probably in there." Charlie turned to see what he was talking about.

"Oh," she answered lamely. "Right."

Stephen walked in first, finger ready to pull the trigger. Charlie followed after him. Together they carefully moved around corners, the neon colors of the walls lighting their way like some eerie moonlight. Lights from the ceiling gave off dim colors like green, blue, and pink to help them.

Suddenly a target dropped into one of the windows in the wall. A futuristic noise followed the dropping target. Both Charlie and Stephen jumped at the sound and movement. Stephen let out a breath and lowered his gun. He shook his head and could have sworn Charlie was smiling a little at him. But she turned and walked down another path.

As she walked, she prayed that nothing would happen and the raptor would leave on its own. Unfortunately it was not her night. The raptor poked its head through another window in the wall in front of her. She jumped back and tried to think of what to do as it snapped at her.

The raptor climbed up and out of sight. Charlie looked around trying to see where it had gone. The creature dropped from the ceiling, crashing into the walls and sending them toppling down on Charlie. She hit the floor hard just as Stephen came in. He held a piece of wall in front of him like a shield. The raptor went after him, pushing him to the floor.

"Charlie!" Stephen tossed his gun in her direction. He placed both hands behind his shield, trying to shove the snapping teeth away from him. Charlie crawled over and picked up the gun. "On your own time!"

She took aim, making sure she would hit the animal for sure. Pulling the trigger she heard the gun click but no shot was released.

"Just shoot the damn thing!" Stephen was starting to lose his grip a little. The raptor came a little closer to him. Sharp teeth grazing the skin of his hands. "Shoot it!"

Charlie looked down at the gun. Jammed. She wondered if she should take the tranquilizer out and reload it. Looking from the gun to Stephen, she was frozen and didn't make a move. She could just let Stephen get maimed by the vicious beast. After all he had an affair with Helen and betrayed her father. Well okay it would be wrong to let him get torn to pieces. Maybe a couple scratches here and there would be okay. Or even some bite marks would do.

Just then another target came falling into the window with the futuristic bing. The raptor paused in its attack and looked at the object. The bing set off again and the raptor took off. Stephen lay back on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"You alright?" she asked. Stephen looked over to her, furry in his eyes. "The gun jammed."

He stood, shoving his shield to the side. "Let's go," he said angrily as he passed by her. She got up and followed him out with the gun. "Can't believe you'd sink that low."

"What are you talking about?" Then suddenly it hit her. "Wait stop. You think I would have just stood by and watched you get torn to pieces?"

He stopped and turned towards her. "Well I guess that depends on how much you resent me for what happened with Helen."

"You know what? You're right. I resent you." Stephen gave her a look that said 'I told you so'. "But if I wanted you dead," she said shoving the gun in his hands, "I would have shot you myself. Feel better?"

"Hey you two," Cutter said coming up to them in front of a store. "Did you find it?"

"We lost it," said Stephen in a tense voice.

"And Stevie boy here thinks I'm trying to murder him," added Charlie.

"What?" Stephen and Charlie glared at each other. Nick was going to ask what was going on when they heard the raptor.

They ran down the escalator to where the noise had come from. Looking around they could see racks of clothes being knocked over.

"Stephen," Nick whispered. He pointed in the direction as Stephen brought the gun up. The raptor sprung up and jumped from shelf to shelf of dishes and kitchen supplies. Stephen pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"It's jammed," he said quietly to himself. Damn Charlie was right. She would never let him live down the fact that he accused her of trying to kill him.

"Run!" Charlie called out as the raptor fell and stumbled to get closer to them. The three of them went running down the escalator waiting to be followed. But nothing was chasing them. Stephen moved to the escalator back up, fiddling with the rifle.

"Get back here! Stephen," called Nick. He and Charlie watched as the man lifted his gun, ready to take a shot.

He was almost at the top when the raptor leapt up. It flew over his head, landing right in front of Nick and Charlie. Their eyes widened in horror and the predator came closer and closer, hissing and snapping. Nick placed himself in front of his child in protection. Stephen fired but the raptor was still walking and then it began to stumble before it finally collapsed.

"Yes!" Stephen kissed his gun in victory. "You two alright?"

Nick silently nodded. Charlie narrowed her eyes at Stephen. Alright he'd had his revenge on her for the laser maze. If he ever did that again there would be hell to pay. The three of them gathered up the limp creature and carried it back to the floor where the bowling alley was. They sat there for a moment and rested, watching the sleeping raptor.

"Look at her," Nick said with a smile. "A perfect killing machine. You know in a fair fight mammals would lose."

"Well as a mammal I'm all for cheating," Stephen said with his own smile. Charlie laughed in agreement. "About the gun….I was wrong Charlie."

"I told yea!" She shoved him. "Instead you think I'm trying to kill you."

"Look to the both of you, I am very sorry for what happened. And I wish I could take it back…"

"Oh look forget it," Nick said surprising Stephen and Charlie. "You could have gone with her Stephen. You could have left .But you didn't. And right now that's all that really matters. So just…just forget about the rest."

Stephen nodded and felt as if a weight had been lifted off him. He looked over to Charlie sitting next to him.

"Don't look at me," she said shaking her head. "I ain't forgiving you."

"You think she'll be back?" Stephen asked without looking away from her.

"I seriously doubt she is done messing with us," answered Nick. "Helen never handled rejection particularly well." Stephen smiled.

"Cutter! Stephen!" Connor came into sight.

"What now?" Stephen said with a sigh. They stood and met Connor and…what was he dragging behind him?

"Is that Abby?" Cutter asked looking over his student's shoulder.

"I shot her," he confessed.

"Connor. Jesus." Charlie moved to take a look at her friend. Abby was out cold.

"It was an accident I swear."

"See this is why you don't get a gun," Stephen said. He moved to Abby to look her over. Charlie hated that she still felt a little jealous of the look Stephen was giving the wounded Abby. He moved her hair out of her face and checked her vitals.

"Well at least I took down a raptor." The three of them looked at him in surprise.

"You took down a full size raptor?" Cutter asked impressed.

"Yeah. Well nearly full size anyway. Is she going to be alright Stephen?"

He stood as he said, "Yeah. She'll have a nasty head ache but otherwise she'll be fine."

"Well I hope she comes too soon. I need all of you to get the raptors back alive." Nick looked around at the disapproving looks.

"They're trying to kill us and we have to play nice?" Connor asked.

"That's a laugh," Charlie added. "You're not serious dad." Nick just nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

They dragged Abby along into the bowling alley. They laid her out behind the counter and went to collect the two raptors. Cutter and Connor went to collect the little one while Stephen and Charlie took the cart for the bigger one.

As they walked Stephen kept trying to think of something to say. He could say sorry again for thinking she was trying to get him killed. But she would probably just say 'Told you so' or they would just into another argument. He wished she would just forgive him like Nick had. Then they could get back to how things used to be, how they should be.

"Why won't you forgive me?" he asked as they reached the raptor. Charlie leaned against the railing of the walkway.

"My father is right." Stephen's heart leapt in his chest with hope. So she was forgiving him? "You could have gone with her and you didn't. And I'm glad you didn't go. But that doesn't change the facts."

_What if the facts were I love you and I want you to love me back?_ He wanted to say it but couldn't bring himself to do it. "The facts are I made a mistake. Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Charlie was about to speak when a hissing sound stopped her. Another sound of raptor calls made the both of them turn to see another raptor watching them. They both began to backup slowly. The first raptor was still dead asleep and the new one was eyeing them with a hungry look. It was getting ready to pounce and neither of them had a gun.

"Stephen! Charlie! What's taking so long?" rang out Cutter's voice. The raptor made a chattering sound before he leapt. Charlie turned quickly and threw herself on Stephen. They fell onto the cart, the raptor's claws missing them by inches.

Charlie looked up to see the raptor run off down one of the other walkways. She sighed with relief as it disappeared. Looking down she realized she was still lying on Stephen. Being so close to him, his clear blue eyes looking up at her, made it a little harder to breath.

"You alright?" he asked tucking her hair behind her ear. She nodded before closing her eyes and biting her lower lip.

Stephen slipped his hand to the back of her neck. Pulling her closer his lips barely brushed hers. Charlie pulled back a little, her eyes still closed. Stephen leaned up to try and kiss her but paused when the sleeping raptor let out a loud breath. With the distraction, Charlie stood and held out a hand to help Stephen up.

"We need to tell dad and Connor there is another raptor," she said trying not to blush. "Help me get this one on the cart?"

Stephen watched as she gathered the creature's head in her hands. He grabbed the tail and lifted. As they walked back into the bowling alley Charlie took in deep breaths to calm her rapid heartbeat. She was supposed to be angry with Stephen not falling for him head first. Still she would have liked to kiss him.

"What took so long?" Cutter asked as the two walked in.

"There's another raptor," Charlie said looking between Connor and Nick. "We lost sight of it."

Nick ran a hand through his hair and thought. "Alright. Give this one another shot to keep it down. Connor, Stephen go make sure the shutters are still closed. Charlie stay with Abby. I'm going to see if I can find where it went."

* * *

><p>"So," said Connor looking over at Stephen. "Why didn't you just kiss her?"<p>

"W-what?" stuttered Stephen. "How did you…"

Connor shrugged. "Cutter sent me to see what was taking so long. Just happened upon the scene."

Stephen looked Connor over. "That's kinda creepy mate."

"So why didn't you?' Connor asked ignoring the strange look from Stephen.

He hesitated. "I…it just wasn't…timing was off. This shutter is closed."

"The timing looked okay to me."

"I really don't want to talk about this with you. No offense."

"Oh c'mon Stephen. You can talk to me. We're pals right?" Connor slapped Stephen on the back. Stephen shook his head but smiled.

He took in a breath before speaking. "It just seemed like she didn't want to kiss me."

"Oh trust me she does," Connor said with a little laugh. Stephen stopped and looked at Connor.

"She does. Has she said something to you?" Connor smiled at the hope in Stephen's tone.

"She doesn't have to say anything mate. Haven't you noticed it in the way she is around you?"

Stephen smiled to himself as they continued on to the next shutter to make sure it was closed.

* * *

><p>Charlie looked at Abby wondering if she should try to wake her friend. She walked behind the counter and sat on the floor by the unconscious girl.<p>

"Abby? Can you hear me?" Abby groaned in response but didn't open her eyes. "Is that a yes?" Charlie sighed. "I almost kissed Stephen," she confessed. No response. "Are you angry with me? Please don't be angry. I can't help liking him. I know you like him too."

Abby groaned a little. Charlie sighed. She was talking to her unconscious friend about their love interest. How lame was that? But it was better than sitting in the silence of the bowling alley. Silence meant she would be stuck with her thoughts and those thoughts were locked on Stephen.

She found it funny that she had gone from liking him this morning, to hating him in the afternoon, and then back to liking him that night. Funny how feelings could change so fast. Charlie closed her eyes and tried to imagine Stephen sitting in front of her. She tried to recall how fast her heart was flying when his lips brushed hers but didn't exactly touch. Why hadn't she just kissed him? He wanted to kiss her, that was clear. So why hadn't she just leaned in the extra inch? It was because of Helen. She was frightened that Stephen might compare her to Helen. That couldn't happen. Her heart would break if it happened and she wasn't sure if she would survive.

"Charlie," came the crackly voice of her father over the walkie talkie he left behind. The sudden sound startled her. Charlie hit her head on one of the shelves of bowling shoes.

"Oh bloody…son of a…mother…" Charlie reached up and grabbed the little radio off the counter. She rubbed her head as she said, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I found the raptor. It's heading your way. Stephen and Connor should be there soon. I'm coming."

Charlie cursed her luck. Of course the raptor was heading towards her. "Okay. Hurry."

She peered over the counter top waiting for the creature to appear any minute. Looking around her, Charlie noticed that Abby didn't have her gun. Connor must have it. Ugh today was _really_ not her day. Quickly she got up and grabbed a pool stick off one of the nearby pool tables. She ducked behind the counter just as heavy footsteps got closer. Charlie got a good grip on the stick and was ready to jump out for an attack.

The footsteps came into the room and close to the counter. Charlie jumped up and angled the stick back. She closed her eyes and swung.

"Oi!" Charlie opened her eyes to see Connor and Stephen standing in front of her. The stick was close to hitting Connor on the head. Luckily Stephen caught it before it made contact.

"Sorry Con," Charlie said setting down the pool stick.

"You two alright?" Stephen looked over the counter to the sleeping Abby on the floor.

"Fine." Nick came running in just then.

"Everything alright?" They nodded. "Where is it?"

"Lost it," Stephen said shouldering his gun. Just as he spoke the raptor came trotting into the room.

Without hesitation Stephen shot at it. The raptor shook the tranquilizer out of its leg and continued on. It was ready to pounce when Charlie smacked it in the face with the pool stick. The raptor hissed at her and snapped, as it had been doing all night. She smacked it again, sending it to the floor.

"What's going on?" They all turned to see Abby standing up, rubbing her head. The raptor got back up quickly and began heading for her. Connor grabbed another pool stick and jumped over the counter and stood in front of Abby protectively.

Charlie hit the raptor in the back, getting its attention. Connor took a whack at it, hitting it square in the face. The raptor snapped once more before taking off again.

"That's it,' Stephen said throwing his arms up in the air. "I'm getting an _actual_ gun."

"No now wait," Cutter began. Stephen ignored him and headed for the truck. "You three stay here."

Nick followed after Stephen. He tried to convince him that killing these creatures could disturb some other fact in their world.

"We have been hunted all night Cutter. I'm done with this."

"Stephen please. You have to understand my concern."

He sighed. "I'll only shoot if I really have to. Deal?" Nick nodded.

* * *

><p>"I could kill you," Abby said still a little drowsy.<p>

Connor cringed. "I really am sorry Abby. Look I'll do the laundry for a week. And…I'll clean the snake tank. Or I could dust the flat for a month."

"It's a deal."

"What is?"

"All of it." She smiled and patted him on the back. "Don't you agree Charlie?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Fine." Abby looked at her friend. Charlie was sitting on the counter watching the entrance.

"You okay Char?"

"Fine. You?" she answered flatly.

"Leg is still a bit stiff but otherwise fine." Charlie nodded absent mindedly. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm going to see if I can find the thing on the security monitors." She hopped off her perch on the counter. "Maybe I can give them a heads up if I see it."

"Right. Be careful." Once Charlie was gone Abby turned to Connor. "_Is_ she alright?"

"Think so. Might still be in a little haze."

"From what?"

"She and Stephen almost kissed." Abby raised her eyebrows. Connor watched her process things. Maybe now Abby would give up on the other man and maybe see that someone else cared for her deeply. Someone Connor.

"Really? Well then guess that's it." Yes! "Guess Stephen cares for Char just as much as she cares for him."

"Yup," Connor said with a smile. "Guess that's it."

She was almost to the security station when the sound of screeching tires caught her attention. Charlie headed in the direction of the noise. She found her father and Stephen. Two motor bikes were left on the floor while the two men were cornered by the raptor.

"Connor you have Abby's gun don't you?" Cutter said into the walkie talkie.

"Yeah," came Connor's voice.

"Good. Bring it here now!"

"Charlie," Stephen said as she rounded the corner, coming up behind the raptor. "Charlie get out of here."

"Where's your gun?" she asked looking at Stephen's empty hands.

"Lost it on the third floor."

"Charlie get out of here. Get out of here now!" Nick begged her to leave but she wouldn't budge.

Charlie moved a little closer. If she could get to the elevator she could go down and get the gun and take the shot. But as she moved, her shoe made a squeaking noise on the polished floor. The raptor turned quickly.

Nick reached out for her. He pulled her against his side as they tried to put distance between themselves and the hungry raptor. As it closed in Charlie squeezed her eyes shut. The sound of a shot echoed through the empty mall. Charlie opened her eyes wondering how Stephen had gotten the gun back. But it wasn't Stephen who had shot at the raptor.

Connor twirled Abby's gun as a goofy smile came to his face. "Boo yeah!" he exclaimed almost dropping the gun. "Bet you're glad I had a gun now," he said looking to a pale Stephen.

"Shut up Connor," Stephen said trying to get his wits back.

* * *

><p>Three sleeping raptors lay on the cart. Nick looked from them to the anomaly. He was more than ready to send these beasts back. But that wasn't all he would be doing. There had to be another way, another anomaly to go through, to get Claudia back. He could fix things and they would never even know. Connor said the anomaly was strong and steady. He would have time to fix things and come back in time.<p>

"Ready Cutter?" Abby asked coming up beside him.

"As I'll ever be." He gave her a smile. Abby hesitated for a moment.

"Should you be going through? I mean with what happened last time…"

"I'll be fine." She watched him for a moment.

"What was she like?"

"Who?"

"Claudia Brown?" Nick smiled. "I want to believe you. I really do. But…it's hard you know?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Abby. Thank you."

"Alright we called Lester and let him know everything is secure," Connor said coming into the room with Stephen.

"Right," Cutter nodded. "In we go."

He took hold of the cart and pushed it through the anomaly. Stephen couldn't help the tugging feeling he had. Something was off with Cutter and he shouldn't be going through the anomaly. What if he didn't come back through?

"I'll be back. You three stay here." Stephen handed his gun to Abby and went through the anomaly.

Once he got through he saw Cutter cutting the rope binding the raptors. Done with that, Cutter looked around him. There had to be another anomaly around here for him to go through. Stephen watched as his long time friend and mentor headed in a direction away from their anomaly.

"Thought you'd do something like this." Nick turned to see Stephen. "So I followed you."

"Go back Stephen. I need to do this." He turned away and began walking again.

"Do what? Leave your daughter behind without any explanation." Nick stopped and turned back.

"If I go through enough anomalies I can make things right. You'd never even notice…"

"Charlie would Nick! I can't believe you. You're about to do the same thing Helen did."

Cutter looked at him. Was he really comparing him to Helen? "It's not the same," Nick said shaking his head.

"Yes it is."

"No. It's not. Helen went for selfish reasons. I'm going to fix things. I'm going to get Claudia back."

"You don't think that's a selfish reason?" Stephen shook his head. "Leaving your child behind to get Claudia back is just as bad as Helen leaving you to preserve the secrets of anomalies. God only knows how many anomalies you'd have to go through to fix things."

Nick felt his heart sink. Stephen was right. He was no better than Helen and he couldn't do that to Charlie. It wouldn't be fare and he would never want to hurt her like that.

"Alright Stephen. Alright. I'm coming."

The two men began to head back towards the anomaly.

* * *

><p>"Uhm," Connor said as he studied the anomaly. The two girls were sitting off to the side talking. "Uhm guys…"<p>

"What is it Connor?" asked Abby in an annoyed tone. Charlie was talking to her about almost kissing Stephen. Abby kept wondering what if she would have kissed him if she were in Charlie's position.

"The anomaly. It's getting weaker." The two girls stood and came to stand by Connor.

"Where are they?" Abby asked nervously.

"It shouldn't have taken this long," added Charlie. Just as she spoke Nick came tumbling through.

"The raptors are loose," he panted.

"Where's Stephen?" Abby looked to the anomaly. Why hadn't he come back out yet?

"Cutter!" Stephen's hand came out of the anomaly and then his face appeared. "It's got my foot!"

All of them rushed forward. They each took hold of his arm or his jacket to pull him through. The anomaly was beginning to show signs of closing as Stephen's torso was coming through. Charlie wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled with all her strength. The raptor still had a strong hold on his foot.

"We need to get him through faster," Connor said holding on tight to Stephen's sleeve. "The anomaly won't be open much longer."

"Pull!" Stephen urged.

"Connor take my shoe and throw it," Charlie said kicking off her shoe. He picked it up and chucked it through the anomaly. It must have hit the raptor for a growl could be heard from the other side. A little more of Stephen came through the anomaly as well as a pair of claws.

Charlie hooked her fingers through the belt loops on his jeans as the claws swiped at her. The sharp object came in contact with her chest. Lines of blood ran from her collar bone and down past her shirt. Charlie cried out on pain but kept tugging Stephen through. Finally Stephen came tumbling through just as the anomaly began to flicker and grow smaller.

The raptor stuck its head through and clamped down on Charlie's side. She screamed out in pain, the sharp teeth penetrating organs. Nick scrambled over to try and help her. The raptor began to drag her back towards the anomaly. But before it could go back, the anomaly closed cutting the raptor's head off at the neck.

Charlie and the head fell to the floor.

"Oh my God," Connor breathed. Abby held onto his arm as panic hit her.

"Hold still. Everything will be alright," Nick repeated as he held her hand tightly. "Stephen!"

"Hold on Charlie." Stephen knelt by her and took hold of the raptor's jaws. "Connor call an ambulance."

"Get it off Stephen. Get it off," she said with panic in her voice.

Stephen nodded and prayed this wouldn't hurt much. He used all his strength to get the jaw open. Finally he yanked the teeth out of her side. Charlie cried in pain, gripping Nick's hand. Abby buried her face in Connor's arm. He put an arm around her for comfort.

"Okay. Okay it's out." Stephen tossed the head aside and stroked Charlie's hair. He placed his other hand on her wounded side.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes," Connor announced as he closed his phone.

"Help is on the way," Stephen crooned with a sweet smile. Charlie tried to return the smile but began coughing. Blood stained her lips. Stephen could feel something warm surrounding his hand. He looked down to see blood spilling out of her side.

"She doesn't have fifteen minutes," Nick said. He began to scoop his daughter up and carry her out. The others followed quickly behind him. "It's okay my little cave girl. You're going to make it. Just stay awake."

They made it outside to the front of the mall just as the ambulance pulled up. Charlie's head lolled on Nick's shoulder as the EMTs rushed to load her in the ambulance. She struggled to keep her eyes open and could barely register what was going on around her. They were in the ambulance and on the way when she finally blacked out.

* * *

><p>Nick reluctantly handed Charlie over to the EMTs. They carefully laid her out on the gurney and put an oxygen mask on her.<p>

"What happened?" one of them asked as they looked at her scratches and side.

The four of them looked at each other. What should they tell them?

"Dog attack," Nick decided upon. The EMTs looked at him questioningly. "Doberman."

"Alright we need to get her stitched up and quick. Only one of you can come."

"I'm her father," Nick said climbing into the ambulance.

"She's losing a lot of blood," an EMT said as they put pressure to stop the bleeding. "We need to do a transfusion."

"She's AB positive," Nick said wishing they could get her to the hospital already.

"Me," Stephen said quickly. "Me. I have the same blood type!"

"Get in here we need to go," ordered and EMT. Stephen scrambled into the ambulance rolling up his sleeve.

"Connor, Abby take the car. Meet us there," Nick said as the doors closed.

The ambulance siren rang through Nick's head as he watched his little girl fight to stay awake. The EMTs hooked Stephen up to an IV and began to draw blood out. Nick took notice of the worried, loving look Stephen had while looking at Charlie. When had this happened? He knew Stephen had always cared for Charlie but it looked like he was…in love with her.

"What's her name?" asked an EMT.

"Charlie Cutter," Nick answered.

"And you're her father?" Nick nodded. "And you are?" they asked turning to Stephen.

"Stephen Hart. A friend of the family."

"Alright gentlemen we need to keep her awake or she is going to go into shock."

Quickly Nick took hold of Charlie's hand. Stephen put a hand on her cheek. Both men tried to get her to look at them. They told her to stay awake, that they were almost to the hospital, everything would be okay. She needed to stay awake just a little longer but her eyes slipped shut more and more until they finally closed.

"Charlie," both men called out.

"Stay awake," Nick pleaded. "Just a little longer. Sweetie please." He patted her hand and gave a squeeze hoping her eyes would open.

"We're here," called out the driver.

The EMTs jumped out of the ambulance and carefully took her out. Cutter and Stephen followed closely. They rushed her into emergency and began the transfusion. Stephen watched as his blood ran through the tubes and into Charlie. He was more than happy to give her all the blood she needed just as long as she would be okay.

* * *

><p>The sun was warm and comforting. The only sound she could hear was the car radio and the quiet mumbling of her parents in the front seat. Charlie opened her eyes and saw trees zip by as the car drove along.<p>

"Hey there's my girl." Charlie turned her head to see Helen smiling at her from the passenger seat.

"You awake Charlie?" asked her father glancing in the review to see her. They both smiled upon seeing her. Charlie smiled back, even at Helen. She didn't feel hate for the woman at this moment. Instead she felt as she had eight years ago. She felt love as she sat forward and hugged Helen. It was as if she was ten years old again and they were going for their usual Saturday drive.

Charlie sat back in her seat feeling content. Everything was wonderful. No anomalies to worry about, her parents were happy together, and there was no more pain. She turned to look back out the window at the trees passing by. Suddenly a dripping sound caught Charlie's attention. She looked around the car to see what it might be.

Looking down at her shoes she saw red splatters hitting the material. She looked up to see the driver's seat stained with blood. Slowly Charlie peered into the side mirror of the driver's side. She could see her father sitting there motionless. The smile was gone from his face while blood spilled from his throat. There was something else…it looked like it was biting into his shoulder.

She shifted to see if Helen was still alive. As she did Helen snapped around to face her. Only it wasn't Helen. It was her body but a raptor's face replaced hers. Blood stained the sharp teeth, a piece of her father's shoulder hung from its jaws. Charlie screamed in terror.

Charlie bolted up right in bed. She looked around frantically taking in her surroundings. She was in the hospital. It had only been a dream. Oh thank God it was just a dream but that didn't stop the tears from coming. She covered her eyes and tried to get control of herself. Her side ached as she let out a couple of sobs.

Looking up she saw a shadow in the doorway. A low voice followed.

"Hello?" she crocked out. "Is someone there?" Her father appeared in the doorway. He had his phone to his ear. More tears escaped her upon seeing him alive and fine.

"I have to go. She's awake." Nick walked quickly over to her. Charlie held out her arms, crying more as Nick hugged her. "Thank God."

"She killed you," Charlie sobbed. "She killed you?"

"What?" Nick tried to pull back to look at her but Charlie wouldn't let go.

"Helen killed you. She killed you and…"

"Shh." Nick rubbed her back trying to calm her. "Charlie it's alright. It was just a nightmare."

She finally calmed and laid back against the pillows. "God you scared the life out of me."

"Sorry," she chuckled. Her voice cracked a little from crying. She wiped at her eyes."How long have I been here?"

"A week or so."

"A week?" Nick nodded. Charlie covered her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Don't freak out. Everything is alright. It was just a little shock comma."

"Oh my God," Charlie groaned. Nick took her hands away from her face.

"Everything is fine Charlie. I'm so glad you're awake. With the couple of blood transfusions from Stephen…"

"Stephen? He gave me blood?"

"He played a big part in saving your life. You might want to think about forgiving him." Nick gave her a look. Charlie sighed.

"I guess I could. If he did that for me…"

Nick sat with her the whole night. He told her about the anomalies she missed, Connor still trying to get Abby's attention, and a new woman named Jenny Lewis. Supposedly this woman was the exact copy of Claudia Brown except for the hair color. He wasn't exactly sure how it had happened or why.

She talked and listened to her father until the sun came up. Now that she was awake Nick felt it would be okay to leave for a couple hours. Later in the morning Stephen came walking in with a handful of flowers. His heart stopped when we walked in to see her wide awake. She was holding a mirror examining the cuts on her chest.

"Those will fade with time," he said walking further into the room. Charlie set down the mirror and smiled a little. "How's your side?"

She shrugged. "Feels tight. Guess that's from all the stitches in me."

Stephen smiled. He held out the flowers and said, "For you."

"Thanks Stephen." He sat in the chair Nick had occupied hours before.

"You saved my life you know," he said leaning his elbows on his knees. Charlie smirked.

"Are you sure? I might have been trying to kill you again." Stephen laughed. He would never live that down.

"Thank you." He took her hand in his. His thumb ran back and forth over her skin. Charlie loved the way it felt to have him holding her hand. She gave his hand a loving squeeze and smiled.

"Well from what I hear you saved me too. Two blood transfusions." He nodded before kissing her hand.

"I would have given you every last drop if it would save you."

The way he looked at her made her want to look away but she couldn't. Her cheeks began to feel warm as he smiled at her. He loved seeing her blush and trying to hide a smile.

"Thank you Stephen. It really means a lot to me to know you care that much." He reached over and touched her cheek. "It also means a lot that you didn't go with Helen."

"Does…does this mean you forgive me then?" She nodded. His heart jumped and did back flips in his chest.

"I know I should have forgiven you sooner but…"

Stephen cut her off. He bent over and pressed his lips to hers. Charlie took in a deep breath as her eyes slipped closed.

**AN: If you review I'll love you forever =) **


	8. Chapter 8

Stephen pulled back for a brief moment. He moved to sit by her on the bed. Charlie sat in a daze trying to process what was happening. Could this be another dream? As soon as he was sitting close enough to her, Stephen pulled Charlie back into another kiss, stronger than the last. He kept his hands at her neck or cheek, careful not to touch her chest or side.

Charlie wanted him closer to her but Stephen stayed at a distance. Her head felt clouded and clear at the same time as Stephen pressed loving kisses to her lips. The machine monitoring her heart began to beep, indicating her heart rate was higher than it should be. Stephen pulled back and looked at the annoying machine. He took in a deep breath and looked back to her.

"You're still not fully well. I should go and let you rest up." He gave her a quick smile. Charlie looked at him in disbelief. He had just kissed her with so much love and he was just going to leave?

"Stephen." She took one of his hands as he began to stand. A nurse came rushing in just as Charlie was going to speak further.

"What is going on? You're heart jumped into the hundreds." The nurse checked the monitor worriedly, pushing past Stephen and making Charlie let go of his hand.

He began to backup towards the door. "I'll see you later," he said with a wave.

"Stephen don't…" But he was already out the door.

As he walked down the hall he smiled. So there it was. He loved her and she must love him back. She had forgiven him for Helen and made a vow of love. Well no vow really, just a few kisses. But those meant just as much to him as a vow spoken. He was in love with Charlie Cutter and it was a wonderful discovery. That is until he saw Nick coming down the hall. The smile slipped from Stephen's face.

What would Nick do if he found out Stephen loved Charlie? Would he accept it or would he hate Stephen all over again?

"Hey Stephen," Nick greeted him. "Charlie still awake?"

Stephen nodded. "Yup. Wide awake."

"How does she look?"

"Great." Nick waited for more. "I mean for someone who survived a raptor attack she looks fit to run a mile."

Nick smiled. "That's my little trooper."

"Well I'm heading for university."

"What for?"

"I left some papers there." Stephen patted Nick on the arm as he passed by. "I'll check in later."

Nick nodded and watched his friend walk away. There was something different about him. He couldn't place it but there was something. As Stephen walked away he could feel Nick watching him. He cursed himself for kissing Charlie. What was he thinking? She was still a kid, barely nineteen. And if Nick found out…he would disapprove. Stephen was sure of that now. There was no way Nick would be okay with it, not after what happened with Helen.

No. Stephen had to do his best to leave Charlie alone. At least in a romantic sense.

* * *

><p>Charlie studied the flowers Stephen had left for her. They were a handful of pink daisies. Nice and simple just like his goodbye. Well that had not been so simple now that she thought about it. He said, 'I'll see you later'. Did that mean he would come back later that day? Or did he mean tomorrow, or did he mean when she got out of the hospital?<p>

Ugh men. They act as if they like you, they kiss you, and then they leave with a cryptic goodbye.

"So is he your boyfriend?" the nurse asked as she fiddled with the monitor.

Charlie picked a petal off a flower. "I don't know what he is to me."

"Well whoever he is, he sure got your heart going."

"Who? Stephen?" Charlie looked up to see her father walking in. She could feel herself blush and hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Uhm yeah. We…got in an argument," Charlie forced a little laugh. The nurse gave her a knowing smile as she walked out.

"Some argument," the nurse mumbled on her way out.

Nick took the seat he had early that morning. "What were you arguing about? You didn't forgive him did you?"

Charlie gave him a look. "I did actually. How do you like that?"

Nick chuckled. "Okay so what was the argument about?"

She sighed. Why did she say anything in the first place? "Just how I should have forgiven him sooner." She shook her head. "It was nothing."

He nodded. "If you say so. Now look I talked to you professors and they said you can make up the work. So once we get you home…"

"Wait. Wait dad I'm not going back to my classes." He opened his mouth to speak but Charlie kept going. "I mean the anomalies. They are showing up now more and more. Connor might be on to when the next one is. And what's coming out of them is getting more dangerous. And what about the ARC, Connor, and Abby. I can't just leave it behind."

"Now hold on Charlie," he said holding up his hands. "Connor and Abby aren't going anywhere. You can still see them. As for the ARC you can come round after classes are done with. But the anomalies are done with for the day."

"Dad you can't do this!"

"Charlie stop it now." She slumped back against her pillows. "You almost died. I can't let that happen again."

"Stephen almost died and he went back to work," she complained.

"Yes well Stephen is a grown man. Not my nineteen year old daughter who should be getting an education."

"But I am!" Nick sighed and rubbed his head. "Working with the anomalies and seeing this stuff…I mean I'm getting an upfront education!" She took one of his hands and put on her best puppy eyes. "_Please dad._ Let me stay."

Nick looked into his daughter's eyes and thought. It was hard to deny her but he had to put his foot down. "You almost _died_! I have to say no Charlie."

"Ugh!" Charlie looked up to the ceiling. "Why do you hate me God? Why?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You're acting like your mother." Charlie glared at him. She folded her arms and pressed her lips in a tight line.

**Sorry it is so short. Next time there will be more =) Thanks for the reviews. And like promised…I love you forever! So review again if you please. They make my day ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9

Connor walked into the room to find Charlie up and out of bed. She was just finishing gently tugging her shirt over her bandaged side.

"Hey Connor," she said with a smile. "Come to see me off? Dad should be here soon to pick me up."

"Are you really not going on anymore anomaly missions?" he asked sadly.

Charlie sighed. Her father's new rule was going to crush her. "Yeah. It's been ordered for me to stay out of it. It's not fair."

Connor shrugged. "Suppose its cause you're his kid. Cutter just wants to protect you."

Charlie heaved out a sigh. "It's ridiculous." Connor just nodded, looking down at his feet. "What's the matter? You look more depressed than I feel."

He took in a deep breath and said, "We've got a problem Charlie."

Panic gripped her for a moment. Was it Helen related? Had some creature destroyed something? Was Connor in trouble? Was the world ending?

"What is it?" she asked cautiously.

"Stephen asked Abby out. She said yes. They have reservations a couple nights from now."

"What!" Connor nodded. "Wait…he…he asked her out?"

"Yeah. What are we going to do? I mean Abby was just warming up to my nerdish charm. But then Sir Stephen comes swooping in and I'm done for." Connor galumphed into a chair. "I mean I thought Stephen was hooked on you. What with that almost kiss…"

"He has kissed me Connor. He was here a few days ago. I thought for sure it meant he felt…" She shrugged helplessly. "I'm so stupid."

Connor got up and moved over to her. "You're not stupid. He is. They both are for that matter."

"How do yea figure?" Connor placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You and I, Charlie Cutter, are great catches. Anyone would be lucky to have us. Stephen and Abby just can't see it yet."

"God knows if they ever will," she mumbled. "At least not while they are looking at each other. I mean let's face it, I look a lot prettier when I'm not standing next to Abby."

Connor hugged Charlie. "And I look like a total dork when I stand next to Stephen. You and I are doomed."

Charlie chuckled and pulled back. "Maybe you and I should date each other."

He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon I'll walk you out."

On the way out of the room Charlie tossed the flowers from Stephen into the wastebasket.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock went off right at seven. Both father and daughter got up and went through their usual morning routines. Cutter dropped Charlie off at the university on his way to the ARC.<p>

"Right so I'll see you there," Nick said as she got out of the car. "We can get some dinner if there's no anomaly mishaps. Sound good?"

"Yeah sure," she answered flatly.

"Charlie." She paused in closing the car door. "I love you."

"I know," she said before shutting the door and slinging her backpack on. Nick sighed as he watched her walk away. She would see it was for the best. Wouldn't she?

Well it was back to the usual boring routine. Classes, classes, and more classes. As she walked into her first session, Art History, she spotted some friends.

"Hey Charlie. Where have you been?" asked Lucy as Charlie took a seat.

"Feel like we haven't seen you in ages," added Chip

Charlie shrugged. "Had some family stuff to deal with. It's done with though."

"So you back for good then?" Bobby asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Looks like it."

"Good. I've missed you." Charlie looked to him. He smiled at her kindly while Lucy and Chip gave each other looks and smiled. Charlie smiled back as the professor walked in and began class. She tried to concentrate on the lecture but kept wondering about Bobby.

They had gone out on a date before and it had been nice. She could try that again with him. If Stephen was going out with Abby then she could go out with Bobby. Maybe it would even make Stephen jealous. What was he doing asking Abby out anyway? He had turned down her affection for him before and now suddenly he was showing interest. She had to talk to him, see what was really happening. But she didn't want to hurt Abby in the process.

If Abby found out Charlie didn't approve of the date they would get in another fight. Things would be awkward between the two girls and they had just gotten over a fight. A fight about Stephen. Why did life have to be so frustrating?

"Ugh!" Suddenly the class went quiet. Eyes turned towards Charlie, making her blush.

"Is there a problem Miss Cutter?" asked the professor in a dull tone.

_Think quickly Charlie_. "I confused the…prostyle plan with the…uhm amphiprostyle." She laughed a little. "It's frustrating. Sure it happens all the time."

"No," the professor said giving her a look. "No it does not."

Charlie shrank down into her seat. "Oh."

"May I continue Miss Cutter?" She nodded. "As I was saying…"

Charlie pulled the hood of her jacket over her head in embarrassment. Everyone's attention went back to the lecture. After a few minutes a hand reached over and pulled her hood back. Bobby was looking at her with a little smile and bright eyes.

"You're not the only one who confused them," he whispered to her. She sat up a little more. "It's an easy thing to do. And I'm sure the professor has done it."

"Not that he'd own up to it," she whispered back. Bobby's smile grew.

"So listen…I was thinking you and I could get some dinner. Tonight if you're free. Or another night, whatever you'd like."

"You asking me out?"

He shrugged and tried to hide his smile of hope. "Just to catch up. You haven't really been around."

_Yes! Say yes! Then go brag to Stephen that you have a date._ "I'll get back to you on that. Cool?"

Disappointment showed in his eyes but Bobby nodded. "Cool. Let me know…soon."

* * *

><p>"Alright that'll do for the day," announced the professor. "Remember your test is next Tuesday. Miss Cutter try to get things straight. It will cost you a grade if you don't."<p>

Charlie glared at her teacher. God she missed being at the ARC. No one minded if she got confused or mixed things up. They were all confused at the ARC about everything. Things got mixed up all the time when a new anomaly showed up and some weird species came waltzing through. She couldn't help but wonder what the lot of them were doing right then.

"Having more fun than me," she answered her thoughts.

Charlie did as she had promised her father. She went to all her classes and turned in the work she had made up. Every class passed by at an excruciating slow rate. Finally her last class ended and she was free to go back to the ARC, the one place she felt comfortable. Charlie hated the classroom setting. She never felt like she belonged there with all the scholars, brilliant minds, or the ones who made being a student forever their life's goal. No the ARC was the place for her.

"Cutter!" She turned to see Bobby running to catch up to her. "Hey so do you have an answer for me?"

"About the date?"

"Did I call it a date?" he asked with a sly smile. Charlie gave him a sweet look. "Alright so it is a date."

"Thought so."

"So…what do you say? Go out with me?" Charlie tilted her head from side to side. "C'mon Charlie. We had fun before didn't we?"

Before Charlie could answer a horn honked. They both looked to see a Mini Cooper with Connor behind the wheel.

"Oi Charlie! You need a ride to the ARC?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." She turned back to Bobby and shrugged. "Gotta go."

"You're friends with Connor Temple?"

"Yeah." He nodded and looked to the strange boy sitting in the car. Connor was rocking out to some tune on the radio. Charlie laughed. "He's a little ridiculous."

"Figured as much. So what's the ARC?" he asked as she began to head for the car.

"It's a gym we go to," she lied quickly.

"A gym?" Bobby looked up to see her getting into the car. "Hey what about the date!" he called to her.

"I'll call you!" she yelled back as Connor drove off.

"Date?" Connor asked as Charlie settled into her seat. Instead of saying a word, Charlie turned up the radio and looked out her window.

Abby arrived from the zoo the same time Connor and Charlie had pulled up.

"I'm sorry to hear about you getting the boot Charlie," Abby said as she met up with her friends.

Charlie shrugged. "Nothing I can do about it right now. Figure dad with cool down once I've gotten my strength back a little more. Then I'll be back."

"I hope so," Connor said as they walked into the ARC. "It's just not the same if one of us is missing."

"Well I'm glad you're out of the hospital," Abby said with a smile. Connor walked into their locker room and put some things away. Soldiers and other personnel walked about the halls, in and out of labs.

"Me too. Thanks for the flowers. It was cute how they were arranged like Rex." Abby shrugged and smiled. "I'm going to find my dad."

"Uhm Charlie. Hold up." Charlie stopped and turned back to Abby. "I think I should tell you…Stephen asked me out. And I said yes. I…I just want to be sure there is nothing there. You know?"

Abby waited a little nervously for Charlie's reaction. Charlie wondered if she should tell her friend that Stephen had kissed her only a few days ago. Nah. Not worth it.

"It's fine Abby. I get it." A look of relief came over Abby.

"Really? You're not mad?"

Charlie shook her head. "Nah. I get it. Have fun with him."

Abby smiled and hugged Charlie. "You're the best."

"I know," she answered with a smile and shrug. Abby kissed her on the cheek before walking off with the happiest expression. The smile slipped from Charlie's features as soon as Abby left. She needed to talk to Stephen.

Looking in the different rooms and labs Charlie found him. He was looking over some blood samples they had taken from one of the anomaly beasts. His head was down, consumed in his work, as she walked into the room.

"Hey Stephen." He jumped and did a double take before steadily looking at her.

"Charlie," he breathed. "You scared the life out of me."

"Yes well I am related to a witch. Shame a house hasn't dropped on Helen yet."

Stephen laughed. "I don't think a tornado could travel through anomalies."

"Shame. We should work on that."

He smiled and said, "Didn't know you were out of hospital."

"You'd have known had you come to see me again," she answered in a tight tone. Stephen's expression went blank for a moment. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

"You're right," he nodded. "I should have."

An awkward silence passed between them. Stephen watched her as she looked around the room at charts, test results, and different photos of the creatures they were looking into. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Can you help me with something real quick? I was looking over the amo supplies and I think you guys are short."

"Yeah. Sure."

Charlie led the way to their supply room. As Stephen followed, he kept thinking about what she's said. He should have gone to see her again while she was in the hospital. Instead he panicked about the kiss and had avoided her. She was probably confused about why he had kissed her and ran. He had to tell her something.

"Charlie," he said as he closed the door to the room behind him. "About the kiss. I know you're probably…"

"Why are you going out with Abby?" she suddenly blurted. Stephen stood there for a moment taken aback.

"Who told you?"

"Who do you think?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Connor," he said in a tense tone. "That little rat."

"Don't do that. Connor was being a good friend Stephen. At least he had the decency to tell me. He doesn't want to see me get hurt."

"Oh like I would ever hurt you Charlie. C'mon!"

"And when were you going to tell me Stephen? Hmm? Were you just going to go out with Abby and never say?"

"Why should I? It's my life! I can fancy and date who I please," he said taking a step forward.

"Yes you can. But you know how she feels about you. And you know how I feel about you. I just…" She took in a deep breath and let it out. "Just tell me this, did you plan on asking Abby out before or after you kissed me?"

"Before," he lied. She uncrossed her arms, placed her hands on her hips, and lowered her head a little.

"Why did you kiss me?" It sounded like she was asking herself more than actually asking him.

Stephen moved closer to her. He cupped her face with one hand and made her look at him. He hated crushing her like this. But they couldn't have feelings for each other. It would just be better if he fell for Abby and went back to thinking of Charlie as a kid sister.

"I care about you. I thought I might lose you and I got scared." He shook his head knowing that part was true. "Seeing you awake and well…I was very happy…"

Stephen paused. It was true. He had been very happy to see her electric blue eyes, to see her sitting up, to hear her talking. He had been relieved that his blood helped bring her back. But the kiss hadn't just been out of joy. It had been out of love, he knew that. But it just couldn't happen. Nick would never accept it and would probably banish Stephen to live in the anomalies with Helen.

Charlie pushed forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. She placed a hand over his that was holding her face. Her other hand came up to his shoulder. She kissed him again before pulling back. His hand dropped from her face.

"Tell me that meant something to you." She looked into his clear blue eyes with hope. She waited for him to answer, to kiss her again, to hug her, something! But Stephen just stood there looking at her.

Charlie sighed and walked out of the room.

**AN: Reviews are awesome. Let me know what you guys think **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I hope y'all still like this story. Let me know what you think. More Stephen/ Charlie trouble ahead…**

Nick didn't look up from his work when Charlie flopped down into a chair in front of his desk.

"How you doing today kiddo?" She shrugged. "How were classes?"

"Just like I remember. Boring and uneventful." Nick smiled. He looked up from his work and studied her for a moment. She was playing with a jaw bone of a saber tooth, pretending it was part of her mouth, clamping the mouth open and closed.

"You really miss going on anomaly missions. Don't you?" She nodded, the saber tooth jaw moving with her head. Nick sighed. "I have to say I miss having you around here."

"Can I come back?" she asked with a little hope.

"It's only been a couple days. Let's give it some more time and we'll see." Charlie agreed. "So did people ask about you? Why you haven't been around too much? The scars?"

She set the jaw back on his desk. "Nah. No one cares that much if I'm there or not. As for the scars," she unzipped her jacket, "I kept them hidden. But I can't hide them forever."

"Well if you do end up having to tell people about them," Nick said taking a look at the scars, "tell them the Doberman story."

"What's the Doberman story?" asked a voice behind Charlie. She and Nick looked to see a woman, dressed very nicely, smiling at them. "You must be Charlie Cutter. I'm Jenny Lewis."

Charlie looked back at Nick. So this was the woman who looked like his Claudia Brown. She was very pretty and seemed pleasant enough. Jenny offered her hand. Charlie shook it with a smile and stood from her chair.

"Nice to meet you Miss Lewis."

"Jenny please. It's nice to meet you too. I understand that you won't be doing anymore missions."

"We shall see." Charlie looked back at her father. "I might be coming back soon."

"Don't push it," Nick grumbled.

Jenny smiled kindly. "Well I hope you do. It would be nice to have three women around here instead of just me and Abby. I wonder would you mind giving me a little tour Charlie?"

"Of course not. I'd be honored." Charlie motioned for Jenny to start down the hall. Nick stood and tugged on Charlie's sleeve.

"Do you recognize her? Do you know her?"

Charlie shook her head. "I've never seen her before. Are you sure this glitch in evolution even happened? I mean the chances she'd look like your Claudia…"

"You don't believe me about that?" He sounded hurt and it showed in his eyes. He thought surely that his own daughter would believe him.

Charlie hesitated. "I…it's hard dad." Nick plopped back into his chair. "Look just take it easy with the whole Claudia Brown thing. Lester already thinks you're mad. I wouldn't bring it up again until there is more proof about it."

Nick waved a hand, dismissing her. Charlie sighed and headed down the hall where Jenny was waiting for her. She did want to trust him and wished that he had never gone through the anomaly with Helen. But it was in the past and there was nothing she or anyone else could do about it. She shook her head and put on a smile as she reached Jenny.

"So what do you think about this place?" Charlie asked as they walked the halls.

"It's interesting to say the least." Jenny shook her head. "It's ridiculous actually. I mean my job…come up with cover stories to protect _dinosaurs?"_ She laughed.

"Its not only the dinosaurs we're protecting. We're protecting everyone else _from_ the dinosaurs as well." Jenny looked at Charlie as if she had escaped from a mental institution.

"You can't seriously believe….I mean we are talking about creatures that died out millions of years ago." Jenny ran a hand through her hair.

"It's easy to be a skeptic now Jenny. Just wait till you see what comes through these anomalies."

"You really think it would change my mind?"

Charlie shrugged. "Seeing is believing." She touched the scars on her chest. "Sometimes I wish it were enough."

Jenny nodded slowly. She was almost afraid to ask what happened. The answer would most likely be a dinosaur. Jenny had heard too much about the anomalies and what was supposedly coming through them. How could anyone really believe this? Even if it was true, how could anyone deal with it? Nick Cutter was a brave man to take this kind of task head on with only kids to back him up.

She shook her head trying to push thoughts of creatures from the past, anomalies, and Nick Cutter out of her mind.

"I heard about your mother," Jenny said after a moment. "I'm sorry."

Charlie sighed. "Don't be. She died eight years ago. I've made my peace with it."

"But I heard she…"

"She's dead Jenny," Charlie said quickly. She rubbed her head and continued with the tour. "Uhm this is the weapon room. Don't think you need a detailed tour there. Just guns and knives and stuff. Let me show you the labs."

* * *

><p>Charlie spun around in Nick's desk chair. An anomaly had popped up and the team was off. She had hoped Nick would ask her to come but no such luck. So she resorted to spinning in the chair, bored out of her mind. Eventually tired of spinning, and feeling her stomach churn, Charlie laid her head down on the desk.<p>

She stared at a picture of Helen that Nick had brought from home. Why on earth did he want to have a picture of this horrible woman? In the picture Charlie found a mini version of her. The photo was a locked memory of when Helen used to be a mother and a wife. Charlie was sitting between Helen's legs. Helen was bent trying to teach the young girl how to tie her shoes.

Charlie remembered that moment perfectly. She remembered feeling love for her mother. The thought of her dream came next. Sitting in the back of the car and not feeling hate for Helen, being a happy family. It would be nice to have that again. To go back before all this happened. To go back to when Helen was her mother, to when Stephen was nothing more than a little girl crush, back before anomalies.

A tear dropped from her eyes. Oh this was ridiculous. There was no point in crying over lost memories or for what she wished for. She sat up and angrily wiped the tears away. A hand came down on her shoulder making her jump.

"Hey," Nick said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah. What was it this time?"

"Oh just a lizard problem. Abby was excited," he laughed. Charlie smiled weakly. "You alright?"

Charlie nodded and tried to smile genuinely. "Fine. Let's go."

She stood and they headed for the door. On the way out they ran into Connor and Abby. Just as Nick had said Abby was talking Connor's ear off about the lizards they had encountered. Connor just watched Abby with a loving expression. He always loved to see her excited and energetic about these kinds of things. Charlie wished Abby would take notice and realize what a great guy Connor was and just how much he cared.

"Hey Stephen," called Nick. Charlie hadn't even realized he was coming down the hall. "Lester wants a report on what exactly happened tonight. Do you mind?"

"No not at all Cutter."

Nick patted him on the shoulder. "Great thanks. Have a good night."

"You too," Stephen smiled. He turned his gaze to Charlie. "Night Char."

She waved a hand at him before continuing on. The two men watched after her for a moment. Nick looked back to Stephen with question in his eyes. Stephen just shrugged and looked back to her. Nick could swear there was hurt in Stephen's eyes. But it wasn't just hurt. There was something else that Nick had never seen before. This wasn't just two friends fighting. It was almost like…some kind of lover's quarrel.

Nick eyed his friend. Stephen was in love with Charlie. Well there was no way he would let Charlie get caught up with Stephen. There was no way she was in love with Stephen. Was there?

"Well night Cutter." Stephen waved as he began to walk down the hall.

"Night," Cutter mumbled in response.

On the ride home Nick kept glancing over to his daughter. She kept her gaze out the window, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. Nick tapped out some rhythm with his fingers on the steering wheel. He kept trying to think of a way to ask her if she had feelings for Stephen. He could just ask her flat out. Or he could dance around it for a bit.

This was going to be harder than he thought. He had never had to talk to her about boys. Luckily school taught her about the birds and bees. So that awkward conversation was avoided. But she had never had a boyfriend before. Sure she had gone out with that Bobby kid once or twice, but it was nothing serious.

"Is there something going on between you and Stephen?" He decided to go with asking flat out. She looked over at him not quite sure what he meant. "I mean romantically."

Great now she was going to have to talk to her dad about this. Way to top off the perfect day.

"He's going out with Abby," she gave as a response.

"Really? Well good. Good for them." Nick hesitated as she turned back to looking out the window. "But that doesn't answer my question about the two of you."

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"So, so there is something?"

Charlie sighed. "Dad…"

"Oh Charlie," he said in a disappointed tone. She turned in her seat to look at him better.

"I like him dad! I'm sorry but I can't help it."

"He is thirty Charlie."

"So?"

Nick quickly looked from the road to her and back. "So? So? Charlie you are nineteen!"

"It's eleven years difference. Big deal!"

"You bet it's a big deal!" Nick pulled into the driveway. As soon as the car stopped moving Charlie jumped out. "We're not done talking about this!" he called after her.

She flung the front door open and headed for her room. Nick came in, throwing his keys onto the little table by the door. He ordered her to stop and listen to him.

"I grew up with him around all the time dad. Did you really expect me to not develop feelings for him?"

Nick put his hands on his hips. "Yes I thought you might develop feelings for him. But as a family member and not some romantic interest. He's been around since you were three. Don't you think it's a little…messed up?"

"No!"

With that Charlie turned and continued up the stairs. Nick followed after her, telling her how it was inappropriate and nothing more could develop between them. Charlie slammed the door behind her as she entered her room. She leaned heavily on the door until she heard Nick walk away grumbling to himself.

Sitting on her bed Charlie took out her phone. She turned it over and over in her palm thinking. Should she call? If she did it might get her dad off her back. It could also help take some of the sting of Stephen and Abby away. She sighed and finally decided.

"Hey Bobby? I think a date sounds great."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about lack of update! Don't hate me. Hope you like this next bit ^_^**

Nothing good in the morning papers. Stephen found it funny that he kept expecting to see some cover story on the anomalies. It was surprisingly easy to keep the dinosaurs and other creatures out of the press. Then again it wasn't his job to come up with stories to keep the public in ignorant bliss.

Shutting his flat door behind him, Stephen noticed a trail of blood. He threw the paper on his bed and followed the trail into his bathroom. Crumpled up on the floor was Helen. She was holding her right leg, clumsily trying to stitch up a wound. She looked up and smiled weakly upon seeing him.

"Hello Stephen," she said in a stressed voice. "I'm sorry for the mess…I didn't know where else to go."

He knelt down and looked at her leg. "What happened?"

"Breakfast isn't so easy to get in the cretaceous," she answered with a little laugh. Stephen finished up the stitching as she leaned heavily against the tub.

"You need antibiotics." He stood and grabbed a first aid kit. Her eyes never left him.

"No. No Stephen what I need is sleep." She winced as he pressed on her leg. "I mean a normal sleep. Where I don't have to worry about something trying to eat me."

She bent her head trying to catch his eye. Stephen refused to give into her. There was no way she was going to stay with him. He had just gotten Nick's forgiveness and trust back. He was not going to lose that again. And though Charlie was mad at him, for different reasons, she had forgiven him as well. He couldn't lose them again and he wouldn't.

"Let me stay," she said after a moment. Helen could see him fighting an internal battle. "Just for a little while." Stephen purposefully pressed too hard on her leg. Helen winced and pulled away.

"You'll live," he answered flatly.

"Do you care?" Helen smiled at him as if it were a joke.

He looked at her for a moment before answering. "Not really."

He made to stand but she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Helen knew Stephen wasn't over her. He would never be over her. This boy had confessed undying love for her at one point. He had even asked her to divorce Nick and stay with him. Stephen still loved her, he had to.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she said in a sweet voice. "I was angry. I never meant you hurt you love."

"Well you did. You hurt everyone Helen." Yanking away from her grip, he stood. "You always do."

She watched him stand and put the first aid kit back. With a sigh she said, "Suppose it's that Abby Maitland that has your fancy now."

_No it's your daughter that has my heart_. "She and I are none of your business."

Helen tried to hoist herself up but lost her grip and slipped back to the floor. She reached a hand out for Stephen but he ignored it. Giving it another try, Helen stood and wobbled her way to the door. Just as she was almost out of the bathroom she tripped and fell against Stephen.

"Just help me to the bed," Helen said. She made sure to look as helpless as possible. Stephen sighed and hoisted her up into his arms.

He set her on the bed and before he could pull away, she thanked him with a light kiss. Stephen walked out of the room as she gently got out of her ripped dirty clothes and boots. He came back in with a cup of coffee and set it on the bedside table for her. Helen was under his clean sheets, hugging his favorite pillow close to her.

"I'm going to have to burn everything you just touched," he cringed.

"Good to know we can still be friends." She gave him a loving smile before turning on her side away from him.

* * *

><p>"Charlie! Hey Cutter!" Bobby came running up to Charlie while on her way to class.<p>

"Hey Bobby." She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"So…so tonight. Our date." Charlie nodded. She would have to remember to flaunt this date in Stephen's face. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sure. Where are we going anyway?"

Bobby shook his head. "Not telling. It's a surprise."

Charlie continued to walk, Bobby followed her. "I didn't take you for the mysterious type," she teased.

Bobby smiled and shrugged. "There's more to me than you thought."

"Really?" she asked with a laugh. "What more is there?"

"I'm funny," he said holding the door to the Anthro building open. "I'm cute, smart, romantic."

Charlie chuckled. "Alright Romeo I get it."

Bobby smiled at her. He truly was excited for their date that night. He just knew she would love this date. It was all planned out. Taking the tube into London, going to the ice bar for some drinks, dinner at a little Italian restaurant, and finally a walk through the park as the sun went down. He had to admit he felt like Mr. Darcy pursuing his Lizzy, as cliché as that sounded.

"Hey guys," Tate said walking up to them. A steady stream of students was heading for the doors to the building.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"All classes in this building are canceled today. There is a fire on the fifth floor."

"A fire?" Charlie asked. "I don't hear the alarm." Firemen walked past them just then and headed for the stairs.

Tate shrugged. "There is a lot of foul smelling smoke up there. Someone began to hallucinate because they breathed in the smoke. A girl said she saw some huge worm on the floor."

Charlie's brow furrowed. Foul smelling smoke and a huge worm. This was no ordinary fire, or even a fire at all. The only logical thing would be an anomaly. It was funny to her that suddenly anomalies became logical and the norm of her life. Without a second thought Charlie broke away from the two boys and pushed against the crowd.

Bobby had to do a double take before registering where Charlie was headed.

"Cutter! Are you mad!" Bobby began pushing the crowd of students still in the process of evacuating the building. "Tate c'mon! We have to get her."

Tate stayed in his spot. "She's your girl mate. Not mine."

"She's your friend," he argued. Tate still wouldn't moved. Bobby gave up on him and continued after Charlie.

"I wouldn't go up there!" Tate called after the other boy. "Your funeral!"

Charlie got up to the fifth floor. The few firemen that had gone up earlier were nowhere to be seen. The smoke was not from a fire as she suspected. It was too thick and smelled of…what was it? Sulfur? She coughed and choked on the smell. Carefully walking around, Charlie opened doors to every classroom to find the simmering portal. Finally she open a lab supply closet and found the anomaly. The thick fog poured out of it like some kind of witchy cauldron. Charlie went into a coughing fit, the smell of sulfur intensifying the closer she was to the anomaly.

Just then something went wiggling by her feet. Charlie jumped and slammed the supply closet door shut. She rushed out of the fifth floor and into the stairwell.

"Oh boy," she said as she pulled out her cell. "Hey dad? We've got a problem."

"Charlie I can't talk right now," he answered in an irritated tone. "I'm in the middle of talking to Lester. Remember that thing I wanted Connor to work on?"

"No. What?"

He sighed. Did this child ever listen? "The _thing_ to help us detect anomalies."

"Well I wish you had discovered this _thing_ sooner." She paused. "There's an anomaly here at the university. We've got worms."

"What?"

Before she could repeat herself a scream took her attention. It was a male. Was it one of the firemen? It must have been. No one else was up there as far she knew, unless…

"Oh bloody hell," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"Charlie," Bobby coughed as he walked through the clouded hallways. "Charlie where are yea? God it smells like rotten eggs. Charlie! C'mon we shouldn't be here."<p>

Where had she gone? He hadn't been that far behind her. He just hopped she was alright. Hadn't firemen come up here? Where were they? What was going on in this building? A couple of door slams caught his attention.

"Cutter? Oi Charlie stop pissing about!"

Just as he spoke something large went swimming by his leg. Bobby jumped, hitting his back against the wall. He squinted and tried to get a better look. Bending down, he waved the smoke away. A round mouth with sharp teeth lunged for his chest. Bobby screamed and dodged the mouth. The body attached rose up from the smoke. It looked like some kind of mutant worm.

Bobby dodged another attach and moved to the closest door near him. He scrambled into the classroom and slammed the door behind him. The worm followed him and began to bang against the door. More fog surrounded Bobby's feet. Without a second thought he got onto one of the lab tables and watched the smoke swirled with movement. More worms rose out of the substance and seemed to be looking around.

God he hoped someone would find him, and soon.

* * *

><p>"Let's go!" Cutter shouted to his team. Connor came trotting after him, loading a mag into his gun. Abby cringed that they had given him a gun with actual bullets. She would have to remember not to go around him.<p>

Stephen showed up just as they were all filling out of the ARC.

"Where have you been?" Jenny asked in an irritated voice.

"Late start this morning. What's up?"

"Got a call from Charlie," Connor answered. "Anomaly at the university."

"You know I, as much as anyone, expect you to be on time Mr. Hart," Jenny continued. Stephen rolled his eyes and tried to think if he had enough amo in the gun he had in the car. "If these _anomalies_ are as dangerous as you people keep telling me…"

"Give it a rest Jenny," Abby said with a half hearted smile. "He's not listening to you."

"I never," she said with a frustrated sigh. Abby shook her head and came up to Stephen's side as they began to file into cars.

"What did Charlie say about the anomaly?" Stephen asked her.

"There's smoke. Sulfuric smoke and lots of it. Oh and worms." Stephen nodded as he checked the Glock he had in the glove compartment. "She also thinks the bloke she is dating is in there somewhere."

This stopped him dead. Stephen almost dropped his gun. "She's dating someone?" That was fast. They hadn't kissed that long ago in the amo supply closet.

Abby shrugged. "Well not _dating_. They have their first date tonight. Like us," she added with a smile. She looked at Stephen to find him staring in the distance. "Stephen?"

"Hmm? Oh right. Our date." He nodded but still seemed miles away.

"So what have you got planned? A moon lit walk? Fancy drinks in a club? Dinner at your flat?" Abby had been so jealous that Charlie had been to his flat for dinner and had wanted the same thing ever since.

"Uhm dinner."

"Where?" she asked hopeful.

"A restaurant."

"Right," she said slowly. Men. Always so cryptic. They never do what you think they might.

"Stephen, Abby! Get a move on!" Nick called out his car window.

They pulled up right in front of the Anthro building and scrambled out of the cars. Students and faculty began to whisper upon seeing Stephen, Nick, and Connor. Since when had a professor, his assistant, and one of his students been working with heavily armed military men?

Before going up, Nick called his daughter.

"We're here and coming up."

"Don't use the elevators," she warned.

"Why?"

"On top of everything, the power is out. The elevators are a deathtrap."

Nick sighed. "Alright. Stairs it is. Stay put, we'll be up. Don't go back inside. Stay in the stairwell."

"There is something else," Charlie said when they had all met in the stairwell. She held out her hand. A small shell was sitting in her palm. "Helen is back."

Nick shook his head. He looked at the shell. It was something Helen would leave. It was almost exactly like the one she had left on his desk when she first came back. What was she doing back? Couldn't she just leave and stay away? Was it too much to ask? He certainly didn't think so.

"How do you know it's Helen?" Stephen asked picking the shell out of her hand.

"Well for one she loved to collect these stupid little things. Two, she knows the three of us are here," she said gesturing to him, Nick, and herself. "This is my school, your work. I'm surprised she didn't open this anomaly in your office dad."

"She can't open anomalies Charlie," Nick argued. "She can detect them but she can't open them."

"Says you," she mumbled. She took the shell back from Stephen. "For all we know she can't open them. But she was here! This shell is her clue."

"No." Nick shook his head. "It could have fallen out from the anomaly. Helen isn't here sweetie."

"Are you serious? Dad…"

"Look we don't have time people," interrupted Connor. "If your friend is in there Char then we need to get him out."

"And silenced," added Jenny.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Charlie asked pointing to the fashionable skeptic.

"Oi," Jenny said taking offense. "I have every right to be here. You said yourself I need to see this stuff to believe it."

"Yes but not when I have a friend in there who needs help."

"Charlie stop. Now look Connor is right," Abby said coming between Jenny and Charlie. "We don't have time for this. Now put this argument on the back burner and let's get your man out of there."

Everyone agreed and calmed. The soldiers went in first to try and locate Bobby. Charlie made sure she was last to go in. She wanted to be last so she could smash the shell she was sure Helen had left for her to find.

"Bobby! Bobby where are you?" they all called out. Stephen had a few choice phrases he would have liked to call out but kept them to himself. Well maybe he let a couple slip out now and then.

"Bobby you wanker, you bloody idiot, you cad. Come on out." Connor gave him a look as they walked down the halls. "What? Provoking him might make him angry enough that he shows."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say mate."

* * *

><p>Bobby kept an eye on the floor as he stood on the table. Soon enough he could hear his name being called. Thank God.<p>

"Here! I'm in here! Help!" The door opened and Charlie was standing before him. "Charlie! Thank God. Careful! There are worm monsters everywhere."

Quickly she ran over to the table he was on and climbed up.

"What were you thinking following me up here Bobby?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt safer if he had someone to hold onto.

"Well I couldn't let you go just like that. Had to save my damsel in distress." She should have found that cute and cheesy. Instead it made her sick and dislike him just a little.

"I'm no damsel and I'm certainly in no distress. I don't need to stupid knight. I can save myself." He didn't seem to hear any of that.

"What is going on Charlie? What is this?"

She looked down at the smoke covered floor. "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said you were dreaming."

"This is some vivid dream." He shook his head as he made up his mind. "This is no dream."

"Didn't think so. Uhm…well Bobby…there are things called anomalies and dinosaurs come through them."

"Oh right okay." He paused letting things sink in. "Wait what?" He held her at arm's length and looked at her carefully. "You're not serious…."

She simply shrugged. Before Bobby could say anything else, a worm rose up and dived for them. They both screamed and tried to kick the thing away. Its mouth took hold of Bobby's shoe and pulled. He screamed and held onto Charlie for dear life. Shots and other screams could be heard down the hall. It sounded like Jenny was the one screaming. Guess she was going to be a believer now.

The worm successfully dragged Bobby to the floor. It slowly began to swallow his legs. Another worm came crawling along and began to swallow his top half meeting the other worm in the middle of Bobby's torso. Charlie screamed for help while trying to look for something to hit the worms with.

Stephen came bursting in the room with a leaf blower in hand. The smoke was clearing away from the floor. She had never been so happy to see Stephen in her life. He ran over to the thermostat in the classroom and turned on the vents. The fog was sucked out slowly. Next he moved to the windows and opened them all as far as they would go.

"They can't survive without the fog," he explained. "Connor is working on closing the anomaly." Stephen came up to the desk and held out his arms. "C'mon Charlie."

"Stephen, Bobby!"

"What?" She pointed, eyes wide, at the floor where the boy was being consumed. "Oh right."

As more and more of the smoke cleared, the worms began to shrivel. Stephen got his Glock out of the waistband of his jeans. Carefully he shot at the worm's tail, praying he didn't hit the kid. The worm shriveled completely and Stephen was able to tug the creature off the boy's head.

Bobby was covered in slime and shivered as he gasped for air. Stephen shot the second worm like he had the first and tugged it off the bottom half of Bobby. As the worm came off so did Bobby's jeans and shoes, all torn to shreds. Bobby was now left with his socks, boxers, and shirt.

Stephen helped him up before turning back to Charlie. Dumping the leaf blowers on the floor, he held out his arms for her. She put her arms around his neck and allowed him to carry her out of the room. Bobby followed them out, shivering and gasping, wide eyed.

All the smoke was out of the hall. Connor had gotten the anomaly to close. Soldiers disposed of shriveled worm bodies, and Jenny came rushing over to where Bobby was.

"Alright young man," she said in a soothing voice. "Everything is fine."

"Fine?" Bobby asked after a moment. "_Fine?_ You! You lot are all mad, gone round the bend, mental! And you," he said looking at Charlie. "You're a freak!"

"Yeah? You don't know the half of it!" she called after him as Jenny and some of the soldiers led him out. She couldn't help the pout that came to her face. "Oh put me down Stephen!"

She squirmed in his arms. Stephen set her down reluctantly. The soldiers ordered for them to leave while they finished cleaning up.

"So that was the bloke you were going out with?" Stephen asked as they walked down the stairwell.

"Piss off," Charlie growled. Stephen was going to say more when suddenly a call from the militia rang down to them. A worm came wiggling over the railing and covered the top half of Stephen. Charlie grabbed Connor's gun and shot well above where Stephen's head would be.

The worm shriveled and Stephen collapsed on the stairs. Abby came sprinting up and helped Charlie get him free. Just like Bobby, Stephen gasped for air and was covered in slime. Charlie didn't stop herself from smiling.

"You find this funny do yea?" he asked her angrily. Abby cradled her slimy love.

Charlie shrugged, her smile growing. "Karma," she said shaking out her hand to get the slime off.

As she walked down the stairs she handed Connor his gun back. Stephen lay back against Abby trying to regain his breath. What was Charlie doing to him? She was killing him, making him feel horrible at each turn.

Nick pulled Charlie to the side once they were outside.

"How did you find that shell?" he asked once they were by themselves. "Did you go back in there when I told you not to?"

"I had to see if I could find Bobby." Nick gave her the look of disappointment.

"You went back in there when I specifically told you not to! You deliberately disobeyed me!"

"There was a chance that I could save him. I thought you'd be proud of your daughter for helping a fellow human."

"I am proud but not when you put yourself in danger! You could have been killed Charlie! You're not fully healed," he said gesturing to her side and chest. "You're not as invincible as you'd like to think you are. You're like _her _in that way."

"Don't say that. I'm not like her in anyway." Charlie watched her father go through his thought process. "She was there. You know she was."

Nick nodded. "I know."

"Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't want to worry the others. And frankly I don't want to believe she is back. If she does have a means of opening portals then she is more dangerous than we thought." He took in a deep breath. "I don't want her to hurt you."

Charlie hugged him tightly. Nick hugged her back. He loved this girl more than his own life. If Helen ever hurt her he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Excuse me," called out Jenny. Father and daughter turned to see the woman preparing an explanation. "The cause was a chemical spill in one of the labs. Some of the staff have been experimenting with certain compounds that created a sulfuric smoke and test worms that escaped."

The press and students ate up the cover up and even a couple professors confessed to the experiments.

"She is good," Nick admired.

* * *

><p>"And we just got in some new lions," Abby said over dinner. Stephen had taken her to a nice little restaurant nearby. "It's about time. It's been a few weeks since that future creature killed one of ours."<p>

"Uh hu." She looked across the table to see Stephen just pushing his food around.

"We also got in some blue naked spider monkeys. They shoot lasers out of their eyes."

"That's great Abby."

She sighed and set sown her utensils. "What's on your mind Stephen?"

"Hmm?" He looked up and sat back in his chair. "Nothing. I was listening. Continue."

"Listening? I just told you we got blue spider monkeys with lasers." He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on? You alright? Or have you gone round the bend?"

She laughed a little as he smiled. "I just…I don't know."

Abby guessed what it was right away. "Charlie. You really like her don't you?"

"Abby…"

"Don't Stephen. I know what you're going to tell me. 'I like you Abby but Charlie is who I love'. Right?"

"I'm sorry," he answered looking sheepish. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Really it's fine Stephen. I wanted to know if something was there between us. Now I know, there isn't. You should be with Charlie."

"I can't." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What's stopping you? Nick?" He nodded. "He loves his daughter and he wants what's best for her. If you two love each other, Nick will see that in time." Stephen looked at her with new eyes. She was right. "Go be with Charlie."

* * *

><p>The front door opened and shut.<p>

"Dad is that you?" Charlie asked coming down the stairs. Instead of seeing her father, she saw Stephen. He was dripping wet, she hadn't even heard the rain outside. "What are you doing?"

"I had to see you."

"So you decided to break in?" she asked picking up the phone from the table by the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she began to dial.

"I'm calling the cops. What does it look like?" Stephen grabbed the phone out of her hand and deleted the number.

"This is the only way I could talk to you. You won't answer my calls or my texts. I'm sure you wouldn't have answered the door had I knocked." He paused for a moment. "Besides it's not breaking in when I have a key."

She snatched the key he was holding up. "And who gave this to you? Helen?"

Stephen tilted his head quickly, a little quirk of his. She placed the key in the bowl of keys they kept by the door. This was _their_ key not his. He set the phone down and walked closer to her.

"God Stephen you're dripping wet. Just get out." She pushed at his chest.

"No. I'm not leaving till I've talked to you." Charlie continued to argue and push him towards the door. Stephen took hold of her arms and made her look at him. "Charlie just shut up for a minute and listen. I love you. When you kiss me it does mean something to me. It means a whole lot to me. I went out with Abby because I thought I would get over it, but I can't."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

He let go of her arms and cupped her face. "I was afraid of what Nick would think. But that doesn't matter anymore. I love you Charlie and he is just going to have to deal with that."

Charlie looked at him in silence, letting everything process. "This isn't going to go over well. Not after the whole affair thing."

"I know."

She placed her hands on his chest. "We'll just break it to him slowly. Let him trust us a little more. I'm kind of on thin ice with dad right now."

Stephen smiled. She smiled back and pressed herself closer to him. He was so cold compared to her warm body. Her clothes began to stick to her as his wetness transferred to her.

"Is he here?" Stephen asked glancing up the stairs.

"No. He's out with some old buddies."

"Good."

Stephen pulled her to him and kissed her. Charlie hugged herself to him as much as possible.


End file.
